


30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second attempt at one of these challenges. This time both Frostiron and Winterfrost are the lucky pairings that get their kink on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked) [Frostiron]

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm using two different pairings for the challenge, I'll make clear which pairing each chapter is about so those who only want to read a particular ship can easily skip the days that don't feature them.

Tony opened his eyes to find himself on the streets of New York with the other Avengers, surrounded by disturbingly familiar faces. Was this real? Had the Chitauri returned to finish the job they’d started under Loki’s orders the year before?

No, Tony realised as he looked up and saw the missile in his hands as he shot over the city; this wasn’t new. He’d played this out so many times in his dreams he knew exactly what was coming next, and his heart rate accelerated in response. He went hurtling upwards, climbing higher into the atmosphere and closing the distance between himself and the portal still spewing legions out into the sky. He couldn’t relive this again. He couldn’t watch as the blue skies melted into desolate space. He couldn’t let himself fall.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, but it did nothing, the picture still scarred into his mind as blackness swallowed him. He let go of his payload and the Chitauri base before him shrank, slipping further into the distance as Tony dropped.

No. No, no, no, no, no. The word filled his head like a mantra, yet the portal collapsed all the same. He wasn’t going to make it out in time. The portal was going to close and Tony would be left to float through the coldness of space with whatever Chitauri managed to survive the blast for company until the residual life support in his suit gave out and he slowly suffocated. Hopefully the Chitauri would kill him first.

Sure enough, the portal disappeared before Tony’s helpless body could reach it and his world went black.

The next thing Tony knew he was lying in his bed, soft light from the city pouring in through the windows. His heart thundered in his chest and as he raised a trembling arm to his sweat-drenched face he realised he wasn’t alone.

“Are you so reluctant to see me go?” Loki said, his naked frame silhouetted against the windows as he collected his clothes from the floor.

Tony reached out to turn on the light at his bedside, sending something clattering to the floor, but he was too preoccupied to check what. “You’re leaving?”

“Why would I stay?” He had a point. Ever since they’d embarked upon this twisted relationship of theirs, there had never been any reason for so much as words between them, let alone hanging around after they’d both got what they wanted. And Tony didn’t want it any other way. Yet tonight, the thought of being left alone with his memories filled him with dread. Even Loki was better company than that.

The smirk on Loki’s face melted into a frown when he took a good look at Tony’s face. “What troubles you?”

“Nothing,” Tony said, his voice shaking. “Just a nightmare.”

Loki’s clothes hit the floor with a muffled thump as he stepped back towards the bed. “What did you see?”

“Your old buddies. Portal, bombs, trapped in a tin can in the depths of the universe for the rest of my short life; same old, same old. It’s not important.”

“You’re shaking.” Loki was kneeling on the bed beside Tony now, his eyes fixed on Tony’s face. If Tony didn’t know better he’d almost think Loki was concerned. “Lie back.”

Tony did as he was told without question. The bedsheets were damp under his body, but that was the last thing on his mind as Loki climbed back into bed beside him.

“You’ve been there, haven’t you?” Tony said.

“Sadly I did not do as much damage as you did.” His hand stroked Tony’s cheek as he spoke, far more gently than their usual touches, and his fingers slid into Tony’s hair.

Despite the weirdness of the situation Tony leant into the touch, closing his eyes as he moved closer to Loki. He breathed in Loki’s scent, so familiar to him now after countless nights getting to know every intimate detail of each other’s bodies, and buried his face against Loki’s chest.

“You should sleep,” Loki said softly while his free hand brushed up and down Tony’s spine.

“No, thanks.” As tired as he was, sleeping was the last thing Tony wanted to do right now. Besides, he was almost enjoying this. There were so many other things they could be doing to each other while they lay naked in bed together, yet Tony wasn’t about to move from Loki’s embrace. Loki didn’t seem keen to let him go either. “I thought you were leaving.”

“Do you want me to?”

“No,” Tony said, a little too quickly. “This is kinda nice, actually.”

Loki hummed his agreement and held Tony tighter as they settled into silence. They stayed curled together, fingers brushing softly against skin, as Tony’s body stopped trembling and the memories of his nightmare grew less vivid, before he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Kisses (Naked) [Frostiron]

Tony awoke feeling surprisingly energetic considering the hour he’d finally fallen asleep. He climbed out of bed and stretched, yet he almost felt at a loss without Jarvis’ many reminders for him to get his lazy ass out of bed.

“Good morning, sir,” he said instead. “How nice it is to see you up and about before noon.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“I had no intention of doing so.”

Tony chuckled as he headed into the bathroom and took a shower. He didn’t know the reason for his good mood – and by all rights being out of bed so early without at least two cups of coffee should be cause for concern – but he wasn’t going to question it. He had plenty of work to keep him amused during the extra hours he now found himself with; maybe he’d even be able to take another look at the revised gauntlet design he’d first drafted months ago and hadn’t had the time to work on since.

He hummed some impossibly cheery tune while he dried himself, shaking his hips in time before throwing his towel at the laundry basket in the corner of the room. As it sailed through the air towards its target Tony raised his arms ready to cheer alongside the imaginary crowd watching him. He’d never had much time for sports in school, too busy in the science and robotics labs; and it showed as his towel fell onto the floor with a wet slap. Tony huffed in response and stepped back into the bedroom.

“Well,” Loki said, sprawled on the bed where Tony had been lying minutes before, his eyes travelling up and down Tony’s body hungrily, “now I feel overdressed.”

“There is a way to remedy that,” grinned Tony. He crossed towards the bed as a similar smile spread across Loki’s features. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’d thought of an interesting way to wake you. But, of course, you had to foil my plan by waking early.”

“Sorry to disappoint. You want me to pretend to be asleep so you can do it anyway?” He’d rather be awake for whatever Loki wanted to do to him anyway. Loki wouldn’t hurt him without Tony’s consent – at least, he hoped that was the case – but that didn’t mean Tony trusted him completely.

“The surprise would be ruined if you knew it was coming.”

Tony pouted, tapping Loki’s booted foot to remind him he was still fully clothed and within a second Loki’s clothes had melted into nothing. That was more like it. He crawled forward on the bed until he was kneeling before Loki’s legs, lying open just enough for Tony’s body to slide between them, while Loki watched him.

“I could act surprised,” he said, before his lips found Loki’s ankle and worked their way up the inside of his leg.

“Are you that good an actor?”

Tony’s eyes flicked up to meet Loki’s as he pulled his mouth away from Loki’s thigh. “Absolutely.” He punctuated the word with a bite and Loki’s breath caught in his throat, his thigh tensing under Tony’s teeth. He was half-hard already and Tony wasn’t far behind himself.

“You’ll have to earn it first, then.”

Tony grinned. He was more than willing to play along. It wasn’t the way he’d imagined his early morning would go, but he had to say, this was better. He sucked red marks into Loki’s thigh before moving upwards, purposefully ignoring Loki’s dick as Loki grunted his frustration. The noise quickly gave way to sighs of pleasure and anticipation when Tony’s lips brushed Loki’s chest, kissing his way slowly until he reached a hard nipple and closed his teeth around it.

Loki’s hand fisted painfully in Tony’s hair as a gasp slipped from his lips. He rolled his hips up, grinding his erection against Tony’s body while Tony moved his lips to the sensitive spot at Loki’s collarbone, and Tony’s own dick ached for friction as well. Thankfully, as soon as Tony’s lips met Loki’s his hand slid down to Tony’s ass and pushed their bodies closer together, steering their movements and sending Tony’s arousal soaring.

Tony moaned against Loki’s mouth in response. He deepened the kiss, sucking on Loki’s tongue and savouring his unique taste until he had to stop for breath. He pulled back to take a look at Loki, practically feral with lust, and said, “have I earned my surprise yet?”

“I’d say so,” Loki panted. Reluctantly they stopped rutting against each other and pulled apart, their eyes still locked on each other as Loki’s filled with wicked promise. “Turn around.”

 

Tony woke alone hours later. He rolled onto his back, breathing in the scent of Loki that still lingered, and stretched his aching muscles. “Jarvis, what time is it?”

“11:24am, sir.”

He let out an amused huff. So much for getting some work done this morning.


	3. First Time [Winterfrost]

Bucky stalked through the streets, mostly quiet at this late hour, his eyes scanning everything until he came to a stop outside a towering apartment building. He’d been trying to track Loki for weeks; no easy feat given Loki’s habit of melting into thin air after his clashes with the Avengers, but Bucky hadn’t given up. And tonight he was sure his efforts had paid off.

The thought that Loki had let himself be found lingered in Bucky’s mind as he scaled the building. Loki had to be aware of Bucky’s efforts to find him and after their last meeting surely he wouldn’t stay hidden for long.

He still wasn’t entirely sure how he and Loki had found themselves pressed together, their kiss almost as violent as the fight they’d been involved in just seconds earlier; it had seemed the right thing to do at the time. And Bucky didn’t regret it even now, days after it had happened, which was perhaps more worrying than the fact that it had happened in the first place. It also raised the question of whether Bucky’s search for Loki’s hideout was still in the Avengers’ interests or his own.

Loki stayed close in Bucky’s thoughts. He wasn’t sure what he’d do once he found Loki, whether he would slip back and reveal his location to the other Avengers, confront him or maybe pick up where they left off, though the latter was definitely the most appealing option. Not to mention the most idiotic as well.

Roughly halfway up the tower Bucky spotted a figure inside, tall and pale with long dark hair; it was Loki, there was no doubt about it. He stood with his back to the windows and Bucky dropped onto the balcony and eased open the door to creep inside.

“What took you so long?” Loki said, glancing over his shoulder at Bucky. He stayed silent. Of course Loki would be expecting him. It was foolish to think he could ever sneak up on someone who always managed to stay three steps ahead of everyone else. “So what brings you here, Barnes? As if I could not already guess.”

“I wanted to find out why you kissed me.” There was no point playing coy.

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. “If I recall, it was your lips that found mine.”

“It wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t want it to,” Bucky shot back. Loki crossed the room to stand in front of him as he spoke, his usual smug grin stretching to infuriating levels of self-satisfaction. Bucky should have known it was a mistake to come here. But it was too late to turn back now.

“I never said I did not enjoy it, just that I was merely reciprocating. You seemed to want me so much I thought I should humour your desires.” Bucky would have rolled his eyes at that if he hadn’t some suspicion that Loki was actually right to an extent. There was a morbid fascination, he supposed, but before he could consider the depths of his attraction, Loki spoke again. “Now then, you’ve found your answer,” he said. “Was there something else you wanted from me?”

Of course there was. And judging by the mirth in Loki’s eyes, he knew damn well what it was. “I wouldn’t mind you shutting up, for a start.” He grabbed the front of Loki’s tunic as their mouths crashed together.

They fell onto the couch behind Loki, neither of them keen to break their kiss except to gasp for air, and Bucky’s hand slid to retrieve a knife from his boot to slit open the laces of Loki’s pants. This would come back to bite Bucky in the ass, yet not even the thought of Loki gleefully informing the other Avengers of their indiscretion could convince him to stop.

“What would your teammates think of you now?” Loki said as Bucky stripped off his tunic, though any further teasing on his part was cut off by a moan when Bucky reached into his pants and took his dick in hand. Loki’s own hands still worked to rid Bucky of his clothes as their bodies slid against each other and their kisses deepened. From the corner of his eye Bucky caught sight of movement, but he was too preoccupied leaving a trail of bite marks along Loki’s jaw to pay it any mind until a slick finger worked inside him without warning.

He cried out, his fingers digging into Loki’s shoulders, and arched his back as Loki stretched him, their bodies still moving together before Bucky barked out a rough “just do it already.”

Loki’s hands disappeared from his body – Bucky almost resented the absence of his touch, Loki’s hands a welcome change from his own – and he reached for the bottle of lube that had appeared on the table next to them without Bucky noticing. “This is your last chance,” Loki said as he positioned himself at Bucky’s entrance. “Are you sure you don’t want to run back to the others?”

“Why, you think I need them to hold my hand?”

He probably should take Loki’s advice. Getting out before this went any further was definitely a smarter idea than dropping down onto Loki’s lap and impaling himself on his erection, but Bucky’s common sense had abandoned him as soon as he slithered into Loki’s living room.

Bucky raised himself and sank down again, riding Loki without preamble and setting out a relentless, exhilarating pace. He was sure to leave dark bruises on Loki’s skin he was gripping his shoulders so hard, yet Bucky didn’t loosen his hold and Loki didn’t seem remotely bothered by the discomfort. He held Bucky’s hips just as tightly, steering his movements and angling himself so the head of his cock brushed against Bucky’s prostate with each thrust. And if that wasn’t enough to send Bucky over the edge, nothing would be. But he held on, even when Loki reached between them and stroked Bucky’s aching dick, and the air filled with their ragged breathing as they both neared their climax.

They came within seconds of each other, though before Bucky could even take a shaking breath he found himself lying on his back, the leather of the couch sticking to his damp skin as Loki stood.

“Did you get what you wanted?” he said.

A chuckle sounded from deep in Bucky’s chest. “Definitely.”

“Good. Now get out.”


	4. Masturbation [Winterfrost]

Bucky tossed and turned in his sleep. He rarely slept peacefully, haunted by his memories almost nightly, yet it wasn’t his years working for the soviets that disturbed his dreams tonight. During the day, he mostly managed to keep his thoughts of Loki under control, but as soon as he crawled under the bedcovers they returned in full force, as if Loki himself was punishing Bucky for trying to ignore them.

His eyes fell open, heart racing and sheets sticking to his sweat-covered body. He half expected to find Loki above him still, riding him into the mattress with a wicked grin on his face as he had been in Bucky’s dream. He didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved that he wasn’t – though his body was certainly making its own feelings known.

It was no replacement to driving himself into Loki’s body like he so wanted to do, but Bucky reached under the sheets and stroked himself, closing his eyes to better picture Loki in bed with him, his body pliant underneath him and waiting for Bucky to thrust inside. A soft moan sounded from Bucky’s lips at the thought. He needed to pay Loki another visit. Loki would probably be up for a repeat performance as well – anything to hold yet more power over Bucky – and God knows the pair had been damn good together last time.

Bucky’s metal hand clutched at his pillow as he moved faster, rocking his hips up into his fist and paying no mind to the noises he made.

“Oh God, Loki,” he gasped, lost in the memories of Loki’s moans of pleasure; the way his mouth hung slack and his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy as his orgasm approached; the tense and release of his muscles when he finally reached his climax.

The thought was enough to send Bucky over the edge. His head hit the pillow once more, the image of Loki sweaty and sated lingering in his mind as he caught his breath.

It was times like this he was glad his apartment was a few floors below the others’; while Steve would be too embarrassed to say anything had he overheard Bucky’s antics, there was no way Barton or Stark could resist making endless inappropriate jokes about it. But one mention of who Bucky had been fantasising about would soon shut them up. Especially Stark, he imagined; judging by the nervous tick he’d developed in recent months whenever Loki’s name came up, it seemed Bucky wasn’t the only one who saw Loki as something other than public enemy #1.

He pushed himself up out of bed and crossed into the bathroom to clean himself up while he considered that, dressing himself in the clothes still piled on the bedroom floor before slipping from his apartment. He couldn’t hide his presence from the security cameras in the halls, though luckily everyone at SHIELD was so used to his unexplained comings and goings they wouldn’t think anything of him leaving the building at 3am.

Bucky stalked through the empty lobby without a sound, only one thought on his mind as he stepped out onto the similarly quiet street and made his way to Loki’s apartment. His fantasies would only go so far; he needed the real thing.


	5. Blowjob [Winterfrost]

Loki could tell Barnes had slipped into his home before he even stepped out of his bedroom to lay eyes on him. It was amusing, actually, how he thought his silent steps would be enough to hide his presence from Loki, though not enough for Loki to humour him and let these little visits continue.

“How nice of you to drop by,” he said as he reached the doorway to the main room and Bucky spun around, disappointment filling his eyes at Loki’s unimpressed demeanour while the rest of his face remained blank as usual. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this time?”

“Well since you’ve probably been sitting here consumed with lust since I last saw you, I thought I’d do you a favour and swing by.”

Loki’s lip twitched in response, but he stilled before it could grow into a fully-fledged smile. He didn’t want Bucky to think he could intrude and flirt his way out of it. He had to put up with enough of that attitude from Stark.

“Don’t we have a high opinion of ourselves?” he said. “That seems to be a common trait among your merry band of do-gooders.”

“You know you’ve missed me.” A crooked grin spread across Bucky’s lips as he spoke and Loki rolled his eyes.

“I do have others to fill my bed, with more skill than you possess.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Bucky said as he crossed towards Loki, pulling him down into a kiss before manoeuvring him onto the couch, the same spot they’d landed upon Bucky’s last visit.

He didn’t join Loki on the couch this time, though. Instead he dropped to his knees between Loki’s legs, spreading them further as he kissed his way up along Loki’s clothed thigh. His eyes flicked up to meet Loki’s, burning with intent, and his metallic hand reached to massage Loki’s growing hardness through his trousers.

Loki’s eyes slid closed as he savoured the sensation. Despite his efforts to remain detached, his hips moved gently with Bucky’s hand and a harsh breath escaped him when Bucky freed him from the tight fabric and his tongue grazed the tip of Loki’s length. His body tightened in anticipation. He could always throw Bucky out afterwards.

Yet it seemed Barnes was content to torture him a while longer. He showered Loki with gentle licks and kisses, well aware his actions brought no relief, until Loki growled in frustration and Bucky’s lips finally closed around him.

Loki made no secret of his enjoyment now. Soft moans and gasps spilled from him as Bucky hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down Loki’s length and his hands gripped the back of Bucky’s head, holding him in place while he thrust further into the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth. To his credit, Bucky showed no sign of discomfort, though even if he had it was unlikely Loki would have stopped.

His body tensed, fingers tightening in Bucky’s hair as the heat in his loins overwhelmed him, and he reached his end with a shout. He and Bucky both sat gasping for a moment as they recovered, until Bucky straightened and looked up at Loki with a smug smile – yet the effect was somewhat marred by Loki’s seed still trickling down his chin.

“You were saying?” he said triumphantly.

“Still needs work.”

Bucky’s brow creased at that, and Loki had to suppress a grin of his own. “You came, didn’t you?”

“With less ease than I could have,” replied Loki with an exaggerated shrug. “You need more practise, Barnes.”

“I’d be happy to. With the right test subject.”

The grin finally fought its way onto Loki’s face. Now that was promising.


	6. Clothed Getting Off [Frostiron]

Tony stifled a yawn as he shuffled through Stark Industries’ bustling corridors towards his office. It was far too early to come in to work. Okay, so it was almost noon, but still, on four hours sleep any hour of the day was too early for board meetings.

He stopped in his tracks when he swung open his office door.

“Make yourself comfortable,” he said and Loki grinned in response, stretched back in Tony’s chair as if it was his own office. “What if somebody had seen you?”

“I am capable of getting about unobserved.”

He had a point. No-one had seemed to notice his presence in Tony’s office yet – and besides, it was probably safer for Loki to show up here than at the tower. “So what are you doing here, then?”

Loki’s eyes flared with intent as Tony perched on the edge of the desk in front of him. He shifted so his legs framed Tony’s, keeping him in place while Tony leant down to meet Loki’s lips, but before he could deepen the kiss Tony pulled back.

“I have a meeting.”

“When?”

Tony glanced at his watch, doing his best to ignore Loki’s hands sliding up his thigh. “About two minutes,” he said. “What here; I’ll be back as soon as it’s over.”

He pushed himself up, his body resisting him all the way, and reluctantly Loki moved his leg to let Tony past.

His was the only empty chair left in the conference room when he stepped inside and a dozen withered, miserable faces offered him similar looks of disdain. But his tardiness was nothing unusual. Tony should have been given credit for turning up at all. “Let’s get started, shall we?” he said with a winning smile that didn’t stretch to his eyes and he took his seat.

Tony’s foot connected with something under the table as he sat down. He didn’t need to take a look to know what it was. He jabbed his foot into Loki’s body, hoping that would be enough to deter him, and it worked just as well as he’d imagined it would. Loki stayed in place between Tony’s thighs.

This was going to be an interesting meeting.

Loki’s hands picked up where they’d left off in Tony’s office, sliding to his crotch and slowly unzipping his pants as Tony bit his lip to keep his reactions under control. He hadn’t heard a word that had been said so far and with each movement of Loki’s hand on his dick Tony’s distraction grew. He squirmed in his seat, alternately pulling back from Loki’s touch and moving his hips forward for more.

A choked noise sounded in Tony’s throat before he could silence it as Loki mouthed his erection through the thin cotton of his boxer shorts. He earned himself a few odd glances for it, though no-one said anything and as their attention shifted away from Tony again his eyes slid closed in surrender.

Loki sucked gently on the head of Tony’s dick and another wave of pleasure engulfed Tony. Jesus Christ, Loki was going to make him come like this. There was no way he could get through it without drawing attention to himself.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony’s eyes snapped open. “Hmm?”

“I asked what your opinion was.”

“Oh,” he breathed, glancing at the information displayed on the screen at the head of the table and trying to remember what everyone had been discussing, to no avail. “My opinion is that we should discuss this over lunch. I don’t know about you guys but I can’t think numbers without a full stomach.”

“Mr. Stark–”

“Go,” said Tony, more insistently this time. “On me. I’ll have the arrangements made. Out, all of you.”

Everyone filtered from the room wearing varying expressions of bewilderment and the second they were gone Tony pushed back from the table.

“You are a demon.”

Loki looked up at him with bright, wide eyes, before a wicked grin returned to his features and he freed Tony from his underpants to suck him to completion. It didn’t take long. And they definitely would not have been able to carry on undetected with everyone else in the room, if the wanton moan that sounded from Tony when he came was any indication.

Through heavy-lidded eyes he watched Loki climb from under the table with remarkable poise and straighten his appearance. “I hope you’re pleased with yourself,” Tony said. “I have to buy twelve people lunch now because of you.”


	7. Half-dressed [Winterfrost]

It had been a few months since Bucky and Loki’s last late-night encounter. Bucky told himself that was a good thing. It was far less confusing to let whatever attraction he felt for Loki fade away by keeping his distance – which was hard enough to do when Loki had been causing even more havoc than usual.

And so Bucky sat quietly seething in one of SHIELD’s numerous armoured vans, heading back to Stark Tower with Steve, Thor, Barton and Romanov, nursing various bumps and scrapes from their latest scuffle with Bucky’s very briefest of flings. Even Thor had a nasty cut above his eyebrow – the result of getting too close to one of Loki’s daggers – yet Bucky had come away unscathed. He was certain that was a conscious decision on Loki’s part, but Bucky was hardly touched by the special treatment. A few injuries he could handle; the others growing suspicious about Bucky’s connection to Loki was another matter.

He strode out ahead of the others as they climbed from the van inside Stark Tower’s parking garage and made his way straight up to his apartment instead of following the others to be debriefed. Fury could bring it up with him later if he had a problem with it, though Bucky had a feeling he wouldn’t have to deal with Fury any time soon. It was one of the perks of still being considered a wild card; even Fury was cautious enough not to provoke him.

As soon as he entered his apartment Bucky knew something was off and it only took him a second to notice what it was. Loki was sat nonchalantly on the couch, a grin on his face as he met Bucky’s eyes.

“Why Barnes,” he said, his voice full of mock-concern, “I thought you would be happy to see me.”

“After the stunt you pulled? You could at least try not to look so proud of yourself.”

Loki’s smile only grew wider and Bucky rolled his eyes as he crossed towards the bedroom. Loki was leaning against the doorframe when Bucky turned back around.

“If you’d rather I left, then...” Loki started. Bucky didn’t give him time to finish. He grabbed Loki by the lapels of his coat and threw him down onto the bed. Loki only chuckled in response. “I thought so.”

Bucky silenced him with a kiss while his hands worked under Loki’s waistband and slid his pants below his ass. There was no need for words – and none that either of them would particularly want to share – so Bucky slipped into the bathroom to retrieve the bottle of lube he had stashed in the cabinet after he and Loki had begun this... whatever it was they were doing. He’d suspected Loki would drop by, and Bucky was nothing if not prepared for anything.

Loki was still lying on the bed when Bucky returned, his legs spread as far as they were able with his pants around his thighs and one hand lazily stroking himself. But Bucky didn’t care what Loki was up to at that moment. Loki was just a body to him; anything else would just remind Bucky how stupid he was to be sleeping with Loki, especially when he didn’t seem remotely concerned about keeping it a secret.

He didn’t bother preparing Loki before slamming inside him, which did nothing but raise a laugh. Loki could certainly take it – hell, he was twisted enough to get off on it. Bucky pushed those thoughts, and any of the afternoon’s events, from his mind as he gripped Loki’s ankles and fucked him hard enough to shake the bed, though Loki wasn’t going to let Bucky forget how much he should regret this so easily.

“Aren’t you glad you’re not too injured for this?” he said with a smirk, his hands on the edge of the mattress the only thing keeping him in place during Bucky’s onslaught. His dick curved neglected against his stomach, pale skin standing out against his black clothes, but Bucky resisted the urge to reach down and wrap his hand around it. It wasn’t easy, though; Bucky was already struggling to remember why he was even pissed at Loki, the only thoughts in his head revolving around Loki’s muscles clenching around him and what it was doing to Bucky’s body.

“You’re an ass.”

Loki would have laughed at that, had Bucky not chosen that moment to pull out almost completely before slamming back inside, drawing a cry of pleasure from Loki while Bucky’s muscles tensed. He squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm drew closer and with a few more hard thrusts he was done.

He pulled away and tucked himself back into his pants without a word, barely paying attention as Loki finished himself off and lay, still exposed, across the bed.

“They’ll ask questions, you know,” Bucky said finally. “They barely trust me as it is – I don’t need them to suspect there’s something going on between us as well.”

“Oh, please.” Loki pushed himself up onto his elbows to level Bucky with a sceptical look. “None of your teammates but Stark would ever believe there being anything more to our relationship, and he is hardly one to judge.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at that. “You and Stark?” He’d considered the possibility, though it was still something of a surprise to hear confirmation from Loki’s lips.

“Jealous?”

“He can have you,” Bucky scoffed.

“I fully intend to have you both.”


	8. Skype Sex [Frostiron]

The smell of Stark’s favoured cologne filled Loki’s nostrils as consciousness tugged at him. The man wasn’t to be found in bed beside him as he opened his eyes, though, to Loki’s disappointment.

It hadn’t been his intention to spend the night in Tony’s bed, yet with increasing frequency he found himself reluctant to leave, and Tony reluctant to see him go. Neither of them had anticipated their relationship would move beyond simple lust, but their growing affection did come with perks of its own; waking up beside a man as insatiable as Loki himself tended to end very well for the both of them.

He was just stretching his arms above his head when a screen appeared on the blank wall opposite the bed, displaying an oversized image of Tony’s face.

“Morning, kitten,” he said and Loki scowled. Tony’s smile widened in response. “Sorry I had to bail – I had a flight to catch. And you looked too cute to wake you.”

“I thought one of the benefits of owning a private jet was being able to fly whenever it pleases you.”

“You would think, but apparently not,” Tony said with a pout before dismissing the issue with a quick shrug.

Loki huffed, sliding a hand under the bedsheets and fighting the smile that threatened to erupt across his features as Tony’s eyes filled with lust. “I suppose I’ll just have to entertain myself, then.”

A choked noise escaped Tony and he bit his lip, his eyes fixed on Loki’s hand stroking himself hard under the covers. “Don’t tease,” he pleaded.

He considered for a moment, his hand still moving slowly up and down his length. He was growing too aroused to stop and Tony certainly wouldn’t focus on anything else while he knew what Loki was doing. He may as well take pity on the man. “You owe me,” he said finally as he kicked the sheets away.

“I’ll make it up to you. God, you look so good.”

“I know.” He spread his legs further, wider than was really comfortable, but it was enough to give Tony a show. His hand moved faster. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Let me watch.”

The image of Tony’s face shrank and moved to the corner of the screen, replaced by a close-up of his crotch, his engorged member in hand. They moved in time with each other, eyes glued on one another’s bodies, and soft moans and gasps echoed around Loki’s ears. This was not nearly as much fun as having Tony in bed beside him, though it would suffice.

“I want you so much,” Tony said breathlessly. Loki moaned in response. His eyes fluttered closed, Tony’s sounds of pleasure spurring him on as he raised his hips and pushed a finger inside himself.

His hips jerked upwards, thrusting against air, while he massaged the sensitive spot inside him and did his best to pretend it was Tony’s hands on his body. Heat pooled low in his belly, his muscles tensed and he met his climax with a shout, his release splattering across his chest. When he finally remembered himself, he opened his eyes to see Tony had finished as well and they lay panting together, as if there was no distance between them.

“Well that was something,” Tony said, his eyes half-open and bottom lip a dark shade of pink from where he’d bitten it. He looked stunning in these moments, undone by lust, and Loki’s desire spiked again just watching him. “So have I made it up to you?”

“Oh, I think you have more to do to earn my forgiveness yet,” Loki said with a grin.


	9. Against the Wall [Winterfrost]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates over the last couple of weeks; my laptop encountered a slow, painful death and getting things sorted on my new one has eaten a surprisingly large amount of my time.

“Mr. Barnes,” Stark’s AI – Jarvis – said, interrupting Bucky’s thoughts as he gazed out across the city, “your presence is needed downtown; there is a situation unfolding.”

 Bucky turned back to face his living room, as if he could actually see Jarvis to reply. “What is it?”

“Loki and an as-yet-unidentified foe are in the midst of a conflict.”

“Shouldn’t we just leave them to battle it out?” It’d be something of a relief if someone took Loki out, if only to silence Bucky’s conflicting emotions about him. He’d had the occasional fleeting thought about breaking SHIELD’s no-kill order on Loki and doing the job himself, yet he knew he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Which probably went to show just how badly he’d been compromised by his continued association with Loki.

“Perhaps, yet Director Fury has requested you on the scene.”

“Just me?”

“I’m afraid so, sir. You are the only Avenger in the city until Mr. Stark returns from California on Thursday.”

Bucky sighed. Well, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. “I’ll be right there.”

It didn’t take him long to find them. The smell of charred flesh filled the air long before Bucky laid eyes on Loki. He was stood in front of a smouldering crater in the middle of the street, magic still radiating from him, and he turned with a grin as Bucky approached.

“Sergeant Barnes,” he said, “have you come to join in the fun?”

“Actually I’m here to cheer on your buddy.”

Loki glanced back at the crater. “I’m afraid you’re too late.”

“You don’t say.” His eyes darted around the immediate area as he spoke. There didn’t seem to be anyone around. Of course, anyone with half a brain would know to clear out as soon as Loki made an appearance anywhere. “Any casualties?”

“No.”

“Except for your unfortunate acquaintance, obviously.”

Loki’s grin stretched further across his face, his usually pale skin darkened by soot and splashes of blood. “Oh don’t worry, he’ll be back. Until then,” he added, stepping closer as his eyes flicked up and down Bucky’s body, “it seems I'll need something to fill my time.”

His lips were on Bucky’s in an instant, their bodies slamming into the wall at their side as Bucky’s hands threaded in Loki’s hair to pull him closer. This was a definite upside to solo missions. He’d have to put in a request to do this more often.

He gasped as Loki’s hand reached down to palm his crotch through his pants and returned the gesture in kind, the pair both rocking their hips into each other’s touch as Loki’s mouth moved to suck red marks on Bucky’s neck. They’d be hard to hide later, but the way Bucky’s body was responding to Loki he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

“What am I supposed to tell SHIELD about this?” Bucky said and cringed at how breathless he sounded already. But for once Loki didn’t point out how pathetic Bucky was, perhaps due to the fact that he was rubbing himself just as desperately against Bucky’s hand as Bucky was moving against Loki’s.

“Well I imagine you won’t want to inform them of this part.” His lips were deep pink as he pulled away from Bucky’s neck and just begging to be kissed, though instead Bucky threw his head back, his mouth hanging open in a silent ‘O’ while Loki’s hand moved faster and brought Bucky closer and closer to the edge. He came a second later and sank back against the wall panting as he finished Loki off.

Loki stepped back with a smirk, his breaths still coming out ragged and eyelids heavy – yet looking much more put-together than Bucky felt. “I’ll see you soon, Barnes,” he said before blinking out of sight, leaving Bucky to head back to Stark Tower and try to figure out what the hell he was going to put in his report.


	10. Doggy Style [Frostiron]

“How long is this going to take?”

“You can’t rush art, Loki. Besides, you weren’t exactly forthcoming with the details; if I knew more about whose magic you’re trying to block I could get it done faster.”

“You know enough.”

Tony rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the device he was tinkering with. He wasn’t the only one feeling frustrated; Loki’s jaw clenched as his impatience grew and he returned to pacing up and down Stark’s workshop. He had been here for hours, wasting precious time in a likely futile attempt to gain the advantage over his latest rival.

Stark’s voice cut through Loki’s thoughts. “Out.”

“Excuse me?”

“If you aren’t going to stop pacing for two minutes and let me work in peace, get out.”  He met Loki’s glare head on and Loki huffed. It was easier not to argue. He skulked from the room and took to exploring the house to occupy his time.

He’d made himself comfortable on Tony's bed, rooting through a box of old newspaper cuttings and photographs he had found, when Tony left the workshop and came upstairs. “I think it’s done,” he said as he took the box from Loki’s hands. “Of course, since you won’t let me test it this is just a very educated guess. So hey – if it doesn’t work, no refunds.”

Loki tucked the device into his coat. “If it does not work I’ll be too dead to complain.”

“Win-win.”

“You know you would miss me, Stark.”

Tony paused to consider. “Maybe a little,” he said with a shrug. “Well now I guess there’s just the small matter of payment.”

It was about time. A grin stretched across Loki’s lips as his clothes melted away and he stretched out on the bed, while tony shed his own clothes to join him. He climbed on top of Loki, dictating the pace of their kisses and steering his body against Loki’s. His hands were everywhere, caressing every inch of Loki’s body and driving him to distraction while Loki could do nothing but let him – though the way his body was reacting to Tony’s touch, Loki was more than happy to do so.

“Turn around,” Tony breathed against Loki’s lips and, after one last deep kiss, Loki complied without argument.

Before he could even get comfortable on his hands and knees cold liquid dripped between his cheeks and Tony’s fingers pushed inside him. Loki’s hands fisted in the bedsheets, toes curling and quiet groans of pleasure slipping unfiltered from his lips until he couldn’t take another second of teasing.

“Tony...”

That was enough for him to get the message. His fingers withdrew, replaced by the head of his cock nudging against Loki’s entrance. Tony had a habit of pushing inside infuriatingly slowly, apparently having forgotten there was little he could do that would hurt Loki, though Loki didn’t have the patience for that this time. He pushed back to meet Tony’s hips and seat him deeper inside himself. They both moaned in response, but Tony soon recovered enough to set out a rhythm and Loki moved with him.

The air filled with the sound of their harsh breathing mingling with the slap of skin on skin, though Loki barely heard it. He was interested in nothing but the feel of Tony filling him as pleasure overtook his body and he sank down to his elbows, crying out at the change in angle.

“Loki, I’m–”

“Not yet,” Loki gasped, slamming back into Tony’s thrusts with more intensity while he took his aching length in hand, his release drawing near. He was almost within reach of it when Tony’s grasp on his hips tightened and he came with a shout, before sinking forward against Loki and reaching down to help bring him to his end.

“You know,” said Tony, still panting, as he brushed away the hair that had fallen across Loki’s face, “I think you got the better end of this deal.”

“How so?”

“You got a brand-new, one-of-a-kind piece of Stark tech _and_ some great sex.”

Loki twisted underneath Tony to look him in the eye. “That was great sex, was it?”

“Who are you kidding,” he said, “you enjoyed it just as much as I did.”

“Or perhaps I was just humouring you.” He climbed from the bed while his clothes materialised back on his body and as he turned to leave the box atop the nightstand caught his eye again. “You never told me you were a child prodigy.”

“Why would I?”

“I thought you would have jumped on the chance to brag.”

“I would’ve, but you never seem impressed by my bragging. Hurts a guy’s feelings.” He pouted as he spoke and Loki chuckled.

“I'm not,” he replied, crossing back towards the door.

“Hey, Loki,” Tony called before he could slip from the room, “I hope you don’t die.”


	11. Dom/sub [Winterfrost]

Loki raised an eyebrow as Bucky held up a pair of handcuffs. “Do you trust me?”

“Not for a second.”

Bucky grinned. “Good.” He closed the cuffs around Loki’s wrists, binding him to the headboard of the bed, and straddled Loki’s lap. “Do you have a safeword?”

“A what?”

“It’s a word you say to let someone know you need to stop; like if I was hurting you too much.”

“Would you actually stop if you knew you were injuring me,” Loki said, “or would that just make you enjoy it more?”

“Let’s find out.” He pressed a quick kiss to Loki’s lips before climbing off him, his hand lingering on Loki’s half-hard dick for a second. Loki’s eyes slid closed at the touch, any traces of humour gone from his face, and Bucky chuckled. “And here I was thinking I'd have to work to make you beg.”

“Trust your instincts.”

Bucky reached for the riding crop on the edge of the bed. It had been sheer dumb luck that he’d stumbled across Loki’s box of toys, but there was no way Bucky was going to pass up the opportunity to play. He doubted Loki had ever been on this side of the cuffs before, though. He ran the soft leather of the crop gently along the inside of Loki’s thigh as Loki’s body went completely still in anticipation. This was going to be so much fun.

After repeating the action a few more times, lulling Loki into a false sense of security with the soft touches, Bucky slapped the riding crop hard against the skin of Loki’s inner thigh and his dick began to stir beneath his jeans. Loki flinched in response, but the red mark rapidly dawning on his skin evidently looked more painful than it felt.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” Loki said with a smirk, opening his eyes to shoot Bucky a derisive look.

“I'm just getting started.”

Tossing the riding crop aside, Bucky hooked a finger around the slip of fabric poking out from his back pocket and tugged it free, as Loki raised his head to watch. He was surprisingly co-operative when Bucky leant forward to blindfold him, not even offering a single word, let alone a string of insults. That was a good sign. This would definitely be easier without a sarcastic retort every few minutes.

“Just so we’re clear,” Bucky said, climbing off the bed to step out of his jeans, “you don’t get to come until I do. Do you understand?”

Another smirk played across Loki’s lips, but he nodded.

“Are you going to do as you’re told?”

“I suppose.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. That would have to do. He moved back to the bed, forcing Loki’s legs open as far as they could comfortably go, until he was completely exposed before Bucky. Loki was tense and waiting for Bucky to do something, though Bucky was content to let him stew a while longer.

Silence dragged on between them, not a word passing Bucky’s lips as his fingertips finally brushed up and down Loki’s leg, inching higher each time and falling back whenever Loki looked to be anticipating the next move. He pulled his hand away to retrieve his riding crop and struck Loki’s thigh again, in the exact spot his blow had landed before, and Loki cried out in surprise.

“Are you ready to move on now,” Bucky said after repeating the pattern a few more times, as his hands slid up past Loki’s hips to caress his stomach, “or is this enough to get you off?”

“I'm not desperate yet.” His strained tone suggested otherwise, however.

“Do I need to remind you that lying isn’t co-operating?” Loki was silent again at that, though a slight pout still lingered on his lips. “Are you ready to move on?”

“Yes.”

Now they were getting somewhere. Bucky grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Loki’s lips while he reached down to stroke Loki’s cock. “See what happens when you do what you’re told? Open your mouth.”

He did, while Bucky shifted to stand beside the bed, his crotch level with Loki’s face. Loki sucked him off enthusiastically, repeating every trick he knew drove Bucky wild and letting Bucky fuck his mouth without complaint, even when Bucky’s fingers tightened painfully in Loki’s hair as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Somehow he managed to tear his eyes open again to look down at Loki. His arms were straining against the handcuffs, his hips moving as if he could find some relief from thin air, while a triumphant grin spread across Bucky’s face.

“Still not desperate?” he said as he reluctantly pulled back to let Loki take a few ragged gasps of air. Loki didn’t reply. “Well in that case...”

He stepped away, and crossed the room loudly before throwing open the bedroom door. Loki would probably see straight through it, but hopefully his mind was too clouded by arousal to think about Bucky’s actions beyond their immediate implications. He heard a faint mutter of “fuck the gods,” and turned back to look at Loki.

“Just do it,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Do what?”

“Fuck me.” Bucky strolled back towards Loki, tugging off his blindfold as Loki looked up to meet his eyes. “Please; I need it.”

“Now, was that so hard?”


	12. Fingering [Winterfrost]

Bucky tugged Loki forward by the handcuffs still attached to one wrist. The forceful gesture earned him a scowl in response, though Loki was too anxious for more to do anything but comply, letting Bucky close the empty cuff around his other wrist and roll him onto his belly without a word. It was refreshing, if anything. They’d have to play this game more often.

The swell of Loki’s ass lay presented before Bucky as he straddled Loki’s legs, somehow managing to look paler than the ivory bedsheets, and Bucky reached out to brush his hands along the cool skin, squeezing it between his fingers while Loki pushed back into his hands encouragingly. But Bucky wasn’t keen to give Loki the relief he so desperately wanted just yet.

He gave Loki’s ass a playful slap and Loki’s breath hitched in response, before reaching back towards the head of the bed for the bottle of lube resting on the nightstand. Loki grinned when he saw the bottle in Bucky’s hand.

“Well it’s about time,” he said.

“Now, you know where that attitude will get you.” That shut Loki up again. He rolled his eyes in one last act of defiance, though he spread his legs to give Bucky easier access.

And Bucky didn’t keep him waiting too long, his reward for Loki’s good behaviour the slick finger teasing his entrance before pushing inside as Loki’s eyes slid closed, pleasure flitting across his features. Bucky’s eyes stayed on Loki’s face while his finger brushed along Loki’s inner walls, studying every change in expression, until he found what he was looking for.

He continued to tease the spot, Loki’s breaths coming out harsher as he did so, and Loki’s hips began to move, slowly at first but quickly building speed as he rocked between Bucky’s finger and the mattress offering the only friction his cock would get for a while.

A sharp grunt of frustration sounded from Loki when Bucky removed his finger and grasped his hips with both hands to cease his movements. “Remember our deal,” Bucky said, and Loki stopped his wriggling under Bucky’s grip. “Good boy.”

Pulling his hands away slowly, Bucky reached for the lube once more, this time coating his metal fingers with the liquid while he reached down to give a quick squeeze to his aching dick. His libido was screaming for him to move things along faster, though with decades of experience suppressing his emotions, it wasn’t too much trouble for Bucky to ignore the urge.

Loki gasped and tensed when Bucky penetrated him again.

“Cold?”

“Yes,” Loki said, a hint of breathlessness to his voice, and Bucky smirked. He didn’t hesitate to push another finger inside or add a third soon after.

Loki’s face was pressed into the bedcovers, hands gripping the edge of the mattress tightly while the muffled sounds of his groans and pants filled the quiet room. Bucky’s cybernetic fingers were thicker than those on his right hand – barely enough to be noticeable most of the time, but with three of them sliding in and out of Loki, he could undoubtedly feel the difference. He wouldn’t feel as tight as usual when Bucky finally let his cock join the party, though that was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make.

After another few minutes of torturing Loki, Bucky withdrew, watching with perverse delight as Loki’s stretched hole twitched and clenched around nothing. Part of him would have been happy to keep fucking Loki with his fingers until he came, yet the other part was as desperate for relief as Loki, and taking himself in hand just didn’t compare to being buried deep within Loki’s body. So he pushed inside without warning, not even bothering to slather another coat of lube on his dick, and immediately set out a relentless pace. The way things were going, they’d both be finished before they started to feel the burn.

That estimation proved to be somewhat inaccurate. Loki’s moans of pleasure gradually grew more pained as Bucky thrust into him, yet Bucky didn’t slow down. He knew Loki could take it. His hands tightened their grasp on Loki’s hips until there were sure to be bruises forming, the backs of his pale thighs already a deep shade of pink from the constant slapping of Bucky’s skin on his, and before long Bucky felt his orgasm build.

He came with a grunt, his hips faltering but he kept thrusting into Loki until his dick began to soften. As soon as he pulled out Bucky was up and off the bed. He crossed to the bathroom to get cleaned up, leaving Loki to take care of himself – and from the frantic sounds of jangling metal and the quiet moan that followed, Loki did just that.

A smirk stretched across his face as Bucky returned. He was lying on his back, staring at Bucky upside-down, his composed demeanour completely at odds with his dishevelled appearance.

“Do you feel powerful now?” he said.

Bucky reached down and yanked at Loki’s handcuffs, tugging his arms up in a gesture somewhere between playful and violent. “Little bit,” he replied. “I'm still not sure if I want to let you free just yet, though.”

Loki’s smirk turned into a wide grin as a greenish light seemed to radiate from his hands, and his handcuffs melted into nothing in Bucky’s fingers.


	13. Rimming [Winterfrost]

Warm water lapped at Loki’s skin, welcoming him as he closed his eyes and encouraging him to sink down further in the oversized bathtub. He was glad to oblige. While he did tend to feel an increased sensitivity to warmer temperatures, any discomfort he felt was a fair price to pay to soothe his aching muscles.

“Still here, are you?” he said when he heard movement from the doorway. He cracked an eye open to see Bucky’s reflection in the mirror shrug.

“Romanoff won’t be finishing her last patrol for another hour,” he replied as he stepped further into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of military dog tags dangling on a chain around his neck. “It’s easier to sneak back in without her catching wind of it.”

“You aren’t allowed to leave the building without permission?”

“Well they aren’t exactly keen on me coming and going in the middle of the night, but if I turn up sweaty and dishevelled they’ll probably start asking questions.” He took another step towards the tub and Loki sat up, twisting in his spot to face Bucky and resting his forearms on the marble surround. Bucky’s crotch was barely two feet from him, though Loki was sadly aware Bucky would be unable to perform again so soon after their last bout. He didn’t know why he bothered taking humans into his bed; they really weren’t best suited to the task. But Loki could work with what he had.

“And isn’t lying one of your strong points, _Winter Soldier_?” he said. Bucky tensed at Loki’s use of the title, though he soon relaxed some when Loki’s hand stretched out to brush his hip, pulling him closer at the same time as reaching back further to fondle his behind.

“Don’t call me that.”

Loki ignored the command, instead choosing one of his own. “Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

He turned, but he hadn’t finished arguing just yet. “You know I won’t be able to do–” A gasp cut off his words when Loki flicked his tongue out over Bucky’s entrance. Bucky let out a quiet “fuck” before managing a slightly more intelligent sentence. “What are you doing?”

“I would think it obvious,” Loki said after he pulled back, glancing up to see Bucky’s upper body twisted round to watch him. “Besides, you have time, do you not?”

“Yeah, but I can’t get off again yet.”

“Maybe you can’t.” Loki pushed his tongue back between Bucky’s cheeks. His blood was already racing south and as he lapped and teased and finally breached Bucky he slid a hand under the water to stroke himself.

Bucky’s moans fuelled him on, prompting him to slide his tongue in and out of Bucky’s body with more fervour just as his hand moved on his length, until he reached his climax with a cry against Bucky’s warm skin.

He sank back down beneath the water, still panting lightly, as Bucky turned to face him. “I feel cheated,” Bucky said.

Loki chuckled in response. “Well perhaps once you’ve returned to Stark Tower you can revisit this memory.”

“Or perhaps you could come back with me.”

“Why would I do that?” he said, hooking his toe around the thin chain connecting to the plug and pulling, before getting to his feet as the now-lukewarm water drained away. He stepped out of the tub with a grin. “I've already had mine.”


	14. 69 [Frostiron]

“Sir,” Jarvis said, “it’s the bat signal.”

Tony frowned at Jarvis’ withering tone. He was sure Jarvis wasn’t actually advanced enough to feel emotion, but from the sound of his voice he seemed to loathe himself for having to repeat the phrase. “What is it?”

“Loki is causing a disturbance in Central Park. The team is assembling and will congregate at the scene.”

Of course. Loki’s non-relationship with Tony had done nothing to dampen his desire to cause chaos on a weekly basis – though at least there seemed to be fewer casualties these days. That did make it easier to keep letting Loki into his bed (or hot tub, or private elevator, or wherever else the pair happened to be when they couldn’t control their lust any longer). Yet Tony had a nasty suspicion he would still want Loki even if his murderous tendencies intensified; like it or not, he was hooked on the thrill, and no matter what his common sense told him, Loki was just too good to give up.

“Tell Fury I'm on my way.”

He touched down beside a thicket of trees in what he’d thought was a deserted area of the park ten minutes later, ready to survey the action before revealing his presence. He should have known it wouldn’t be that simple. Nothing ever was when it came to Loki. As soon as Tony’s feet touched the ground a strong hand wrapped around his arm and dragged him behind the nearest tree.

“Hello lover,” Loki said brightly.

“Jarvis, cut communications.”

“ _I already have, sir_.”

Tony flipped up his faceplate to shoot Loki what he hoped was a disapproving stare. “What are you doing?”

Loki gave him a fierce kiss in response. Well there was his answer. Without even thinking about it, Tony returned the kiss, pulling Loki closer as he opened his mouth to let Loki’s tongue slip inside. It was only then that it occurred to him that the red and gold of his suit was a little too conspicuous to be making out with the enemy in public.

“You know, I do have a phone,” he said, pushing Loki away with one hand.

“But this is a much more entertaining way to get your attention.” He grinned as he spoke, his lips red and lust radiating from him. “Come to bed with me.”

“You don’t think our absence might be noticed? They may not be the sharpest tools in the box, but I think the others will realise they don’t have anyone to fight before too long.”

“What absence?” His eyes flicked from Tony towards something off to his right and Tony turned to follow his gaze, watching as a copy of himself fought another Loki alongside his teammates.

That was enough to convince Tony. “So you said something about going to bed?”

They were in Tony’s bedroom before he even registered Loki’s hand moving to grip his arm again. Their lips were back on each other immediately while Tony’s suit peeled back from his body, and as soon as he was free of it he pulled away from Loki to strip off his clothes. It had been almost a month since they’d last seen each other, and while Tony never usually had any objection to sleeping with other people on the side, it just hadn’t seemed worth it recently. He’d been spoiled and now no-one else came close to the overwhelming pleasure Loki gave him.

Loki’s wet lips followed the brush of cotton against Tony’s skin as he tugged his t-shirt over his head and Tony started work on whatever buckles he could reach with Loki on his knees before him. This time he gave up even faster than usual, letting Loki handle the excessively intricate outfit while Tony shed the rest of his clothes, and once they were both naked Loki pulled Tony in close once more.

His skin was cold against Tony’s, new scars tangible under Tony’s fingers as they slid from Loki’s back to rest in his hair, but Tony barely took any of it in, distracted by Loki’s growing erection nudging against his hip. He resisted the urge to reach down and wrap his hand around it in favour of continuing the open mouthed kisses they were leaving against each other’s necks and jaws while their hands grasped for whatever flesh they could reach, and they stumbled blindly back towards the bed.

Tony grunted when his legs hit the side of the bed and the pair toppled back onto the mattress, and Loki’s mouth was back on his before he could fully catch his breath. Loki stayed on top of him, rolling his hips into Tony’s until Tony couldn’t take it anymore. It had been too long for them to draw this out.

He rolled them onto their sides and pulled away, Loki’s arms still looped around his waist as he sat up. He didn’t get very far, though. As soon as he’d turned to reach out for the lube in the nightstand, Loki’s hand hooked under Tony’s thigh and pulled him back towards him, and before Tony could open his mouth to ask what Loki was doing, Loki’s hand wrapped around the base of Tony’s dick and his tongue teased the head.

“Oh...” Tony said and his head dropped back down onto the bedcovers. He was twisted awkwardly, lying on his side with his shoulders flat on the mattress, but the discomfort paled in comparison to how good Loki’s mouth on his dick felt.

Loki’s own cock was just inches away from Tony, curving up towards Loki’s stomach as Tony eyed it. Well, it would be polite to return the favour...

Without warning Tony took Loki into his mouth and Loki grunted in surprise. The sound went straight through Tony’s dick. He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the room around them and everything that might distract him from the sensations overwhelming his body, and as he did so his hips started to move of their own accord. One day Tony did plan to have the long, drawn-out sex session with Loki he’d been fantasising about for longer than they’d even been sleeping together, but if Loki kept insisting on disappearing for weeks at a time it wasn’t going to happen any day soon. He’d have to bring that up once he regained some higher brain function.

His hips were rocking faster now, as much as he tried to keep from thrusting too hard into Loki’s mouth, and thankfully Loki was taking the same care. He was still too big for it to really be comfortable, though every time Loki moaned around Tony’s cock it was more than worth it.

“Tony...” Loki said. Tony was too distracted by the absence of Loki’s mouth around him to pay much attention, but he recognised the moan that escaped him afterwards and pulled back to finish Loki in his hand, cum splattering across his chin and neck as his own orgasm followed.

“So Jarvis,” panted Tony once he’d rolled onto his back, his hand absently brushing up and down Loki’s thigh, “what did we miss?”


	15. Sweet and Passionate [Frostiron]

Loki paused when he materialised in Stark’s bedroom, a frown creasing his brows as he looked around. Rich, deep red fabrics adorned the bed and the room was lit by soft candlelight, transforming it from the cold, utilitarian space Tony usually favoured into something far more welcoming. Truth be told, though, Loki needed little encouragement to seek comfort in Tony’s bedroom.

“What do you think?” Tony said as he turned from the nightstand to glance at Loki. He wasn’t remotely surprised by Loki’s unannounced arrival.

Loki shrugged. “It’s more tasteful than your previous decorating style.”

“Had a feeling you’d like it. Remind you of home or something?”

Loki chose to ignore the remark. He leant against the wall, immediately regretting the decision as pain shot through his side and he sucked in a sharp breath. Tony’s smile disappeared just as quickly. Well that was one way to distract him.

“You’re hurt.”

“It’s nothing.”

Tony was in front of him in two short steps. He shooed Loki’s hand away from his ribs and lifted his tunic to reveal the dark bruises marring his side, his trophies from a particularly nasty fight he’d had earlier that day. It would heal soon enough; a fact Tony was sure to know himself, yet his eyes still widened in horror as he studied Loki’s injury.

“Oh yeah, it sure looks like nothing.” With a strength Loki was unaware Tony had – or perhaps it was just due to his own weakened state – he turned Loki and steered him towards the edge of the bed. “Sit.”

Another stab of pain flared up at the impact when Loki sank down onto the mattress and he grimaced. Luckily Tony hadn’t noticed his discomfort, striding from the room without a word as Loki gripped his side, though already the dull ache had subsided to a more bearable level. At this rate the injury would be gone in just a few hours, which suited Loki’s purposes well. It had taken more effort than Loki could really spare to transport himself to Tony’s side and he would see that effort rewarded.

Tony was back in a moment and pushed Loki flat onto his back before something icy cold pressed against his skin. “So what happened?” he said. “Who’d you piss off this time?”

“It’s none of your concern.” His words did nothing to clear the worry in Tony’s eyes. “I didn’t come here for your aid,” he said, pushing himself up onto his elbows to shoot Tony a pointed look.

“You sure you’re up for it?” Tony threw himself down onto the bed beside Loki as he spoke, an eyebrow raised and the hint of a smirk on his face. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you in such a fragile state.”

Loki scoffed. “If you think you can–” Before he could finish Tony jabbed his side and he grunted in pain. Had anyone else shown him such disrespect their actions would not have gone unpunished, yet any thoughts of retribution disappeared from Loki’s mind when Tony’s lips brushed against his and a warm hand slid under his tunic. He pushed Loki’s shirt up higher while his lips left Loki’s to visit the flesh he’d exposed to the open air of the bedroom, leaving light kisses along Loki’s stomach, careful to avoid the area he had just aggravated.

Pain quickly gave way to the feel of soft lips and the scratch of Tony’s facial hair against his skin. It was a sensation Loki was still growing accustomed to, though it was certainly an enjoyable one and one Loki’s body happily responded to. His eyes slid closed as Tony’s mouth reacquainted itself with his body; the light scrape of teeth against a nipple drawing a sharp gasp from him and he writhed under Tony’s touch until Tony pulled back.

He met Loki’s eyes with a smile full of intent as his fingers hooked under Loki’s waistband, sinking down again to lick hungrily towards Loki’s navel before tugging at his trousers to free his erection from its confines. “How badly do you need this, Stark?” Loki said while Tony hovered above his length, lips parted and breath warming Loki’s skin, ready to take him in his mouth at any second. The wait was unbearable.

Tony shrugged. “Almost as much as you do.”

His mouth was on Loki at that, surrounding him with wet heat as Loki’s hips jerked upwards for more. Loki moaned, his fingers gripping the edge of the mattress while Tony bobbed his head. It was more than enough to make him forget about the pain in his side.

“If you keep this up,” Loki said after another few minutes of bliss, “I’ll finish before you’ve even undressed.”

Cold air hit Loki’s cock and he cracked an eye open to see Tony on his feet. He followed Tony’s lead and gently pushed himself up to wriggle free of his tunic, but before he could do the same with his boots and trousers Tony’s lips were on his and he pushed him back down to finish stripping Loki himself.

“Whose turn is it tonight?” Tony said as he tossed Loki’s trousers aside to join the pile of his own discarded clothes.

“You can have me if you like.”

Tony grinned. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“You had better not.”

With one last quick kiss Tony straightened and moved to the head of the bed to position himself against the pillows, reaching into the bedside drawer for the bottle of lubrication stashed inside with one hand while the other languidly stroked his hardening length. “Come on then, big boy,” he said and Loki couldn’t hold in his laugh.

“’Come on, big boy’,” he repeated, incredulous, before another cackle rose from his chest. “How have you ever managed to talk anyone into bed with you?”

“Hey, it got you here, didn’t it?”

“Well I've never claimed to be a wise man.”

Tony nodded in acquiescence at that. “Explains a lot,” he said. “Get over here.”

A mild stab of pain flashed across Loki’s chest as he sat up, though it was quickly forgotten once he’d climbed atop Tony’s lap and resumed their kiss. His hand brushed along Tony’s chest, fingers skimming the curve of the arc reactor, and travelled down to join Tony’s hand on his cock while Tony moaned into Loki’s mouth at the touch. Tony’s teeth clamped down playfully on Loki’s bottom lip in response.

It was Loki’s turn to moan next when Tony’s fingers slid between his legs to work him open. “That’s enough,” Loki said after a few moments, and Tony’s fingers quickly disappeared, replaced by the thick head of his length nudging inside.

Loki sank down on Tony’s cock until he was filled completely, his arm slung around Tony’s shoulders for support as he began to move, riding Tony hard enough for the ache in his side to intensify. But the pain only fuelled him on. His eyes squeezed shut, grunting and moaning as he rocked his hips, before Tony halted his movements with a firm grasp on his waist.

“Slow down,” he breathed against Loki’s ear.

Loki didn’t have much choice but to comply; he was pressed flush against Tony’s body, one arm wrapped around Loki’s back to keep him in place and the other steering his hips in gentle, almost tender, movements. His head dropped down to rest on Tony’s shoulder as he let Tony take over. It was far removed from what Loki was used to, and certainly nothing like his and Tony’s usual energetic romps, but once the self-consciousness ebbed away Loki actually found himself enjoying it.

“Feels better, doesn’t it?”

“Mm,” Loki said, unable to form a better response. His free hand grasped Tony’s arm, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise as the pleasure consumed him.

Tony was the first to reach his climax. He choked out a gasp while Loki’s muscles clenched around him and he pulled Loki in closer, until Loki could feel the metal of the arc reactor hard against his skin and his erection was sandwiched between their bodies, and before long he’d reached his end as well.

They stayed wrapped around each other while they came down, out of comfort or exhaustion or perhaps a combination of the two, but Loki was in no mood to give it much thought. It had been a long while since he had felt the need to disappear after he got what he wanted; these days it didn’t cause him too much pain to admit he quite enjoyed Tony’s company.

That was perhaps the most worrying thing of all.


	16. In Public [Winterfrost]

Bucky dropped down onto Stark Tower’s helipad, the wind and noise from the city below drowning out the thud of his heavy boots hitting the concrete. He could usually avoid making a sound without trouble, though the drop from the penthouse balcony was too high to make the jump silently. Not that it mattered; the guests inside were clearly having far too good a time to pay any attention to what was happening on the other side of the glass.

He’d been sat atop Stark’s balcony for over an hour, soundlessly watching as the occasional guest or two would wander outside until the cold proved too much for them. He’d had no desire to join the party, hadn’t even bothered to find out what they were celebrating – knowing Stark it was just another flimsy excuse to introduce young, beautiful women to excessive quantities of alcohol – yet Bucky still felt the need to stay close by.

It turned out to be a wise idea.

“Did you not get an invitation?”

Bucky tore his eyes away from the crowds inside and turned to meet Loki’s gaze. “Did you?”

A soft chuckle was barely audible over the wind while Loki took a step closer. He seemed to be wearing a slightly different outfit than usual, from what Bucky could see in the low light reaching their position; the cut of the fabric was similar, though the material looked to be thicker than the layers of leather he typically favoured. It must be cold. Bucky himself was still clad in the utility vest he’d always worn on missions, the only sign that he could even feel the drop in temperature the mask pulled up around the lower half of his face.

Steve had tried to convince him to part with the outfit, but Bucky had always refused whenever the conversation came up. It just felt wrong, as if it was hypocritical to lose the Winter Soldier’s clothes without also somehow ridding himself of his arm or his skills. Or his life. He owed that to the Winter Soldier as well, after all.

Loki’s gaze had travelled to the windows while Bucky got lost in his thoughts. “Looking for someone?” Bucky said. As if he really needed to ask. That was probably why Loki was here.

“Well I was planning to find some devilish and ingenious way to ruin Stark’s party, but I think I've had a better idea.”

“Which is?” Loki’s hand pressed against Bucky’s crotch in response. “Oh.”

Loki didn’t ask for permission, just kept rubbing Bucky through his trousers as Bucky’s body responded, despite himself. Bucky wasn’t always a cautious man, though his had to be one of the most reckless things he’d ever done.

“There are a hundred people in that room,” he said, his eyes never leaving the glass doors even as he began to push back into Loki’s touch. There was no hiding once someone stepped out onto the balcony.

“Yes, and won’t they be shocked to stumble upon this scene.”

Damn it. Bucky covered Loki’s hand with his own to speed up Loki’s movements. At least if they were quick that would lower the risk of them getting caught, though that seemed to conflict with Loki’s plans. With his free hand he pulled Bucky’s arm away and twisted it behind his back in one swift movement that left Bucky pinned against Loki’s chest, both arms trapped between their bodies as Loki’s hand returned to its languid pace.

But Bucky did have one advantage. He pushed back, grinding his ass into Loki’s hips and the erection he could feel pressing against him, and Loki tried and failed to stifle a groan.

“How about we take this downstairs?” Bucky said.

“Are you just saying that because you don’t wish to be caught?”

Bucky’s chuckle in response quickly turned into a moan when Loki’s hand moved faster. It wouldn’t take him long to come at this rate, yet every second they spent outside was another second they risked exposure. “That might have influenced me a little,” he replied, “though is the threat of getting caught really better than being able to do this properly?”

Loki seemed to be considering that for a moment, yet his hand didn’t stop moving. “I suppose you’re right,” he said and gave Bucky’s crotch a brief squeeze. That was enough to send him over the edge. He was still crying out in ecstasy as they materialised in his apartment.


	17. On the Floor [Winterfrost]

Bucky’s head spun. He felt strangely detached from his body, as if his head was still up on the balcony while his body was standing in his living room, though before he could adjust Loki had pulled Bucky’s mask down and claimed his mouth. That turned out to be a good enough distraction.

He fisted his hands in Loki’s coat and pulled them back towards the couch without a word. They didn’t quite make it, missing the cushions by mere inches and tumbling down onto the floor with a heavy thud. The impact knocked the wind out of Bucky, though Loki wasn’t interested in letting him catch his breath, continuing their kiss until Bucky managed to roll them over and straddle Loki’s lap.

Loki chuckled in response, the sound turning into a grunt when Bucky shoved a hand to his chest to keep him in place. He was only staying put to humour Bucky, he knew; as strong as Bucky was, he couldn’t restrain Loki with only one hand at the same time as trying to strip off his soiled pants. Loki seemed to be enjoying it, though.

“Mm, do that again,” he said with a grin as Bucky wriggled on top of him. His erection was pressed insistently against Bucky’s ass.

“Someone’s keen.”

“And someone else had better get on with it before I take things into my own hands.” Bucky still didn’t move; his way of punishing Loki for his display upstairs. And Loki was true to his word, batting Bucky’s hand away as if it was nothing and flipping them back over, paying no mind when Bucky’s head hit the edge of the coffee table and giving him no time to react before his lips were on Bucky’s again.

His hands slid under the waistband of Bucky’s trousers as they kissed, cold from the outside air but Bucky didn’t flinch away from the touch, and he tugged the heavy fabric down Bucky’s thighs. Loki’s mouth was gone from Bucky’s in an instant and he slid down to shower Bucky’s exposed skin with attention.

Now this was something Bucky would never get tired of. Loki’s centuries of experience certainly showed, his every movement sending Bucky’s heart racing. He moaned as Loki’s teeth closed sharply against his inner thigh and slid a hand into Loki’s hair while his tongue darted out to soothe the area.

“Turn over,” Loki said, his lips still brushing Bucky’s skin. While he shifted to lie on his front Bucky caught sight of Loki’s clothes melting away, and as soon as his stomach touched the carpet a wet finger pressed between his legs.

He spread his legs wide – or as wide as he could, at least, in the limited space between the couch and the coffee table – while Loki prepared him, and he gasped when Loki pushed inside. There was even less hesitation or care to Loki’s movements than there usually was, but Bucky could keep up, pushing back into Loki’s hips to meet his every thrust. He’d have carpet burn by the time it was over, though it was a fair price to pay for the moans sounding against his ear as Loki fucked him.

Neither of them said a word. That was nothing unusual for Bucky, but Loki was rarely too distracted to fire off some insult or other; it made a nice change to only have to listen to his sounds of pleasure. Yet Bucky would have preferred to be the only one to hear them. A moment after Loki had cried out as he reached his climax, there was a soft tapping at the door.

“Bucky? It’s Steve.” Bucky froze. Steve was the last person he wanted finding out about his connection to Loki. He didn’t much care what anyone else would think, or even about the added surveillance he’d no doubt end up under as a result, though just picturing Steve’s face when he found out made Bucky’s stomach churn with guilt. “You in there?”

“Out,” Bucky said to Loki. He chuckled quietly in response, though he blinked out of sight without an argument, leaving Bucky to slip back into his trousers and head towards the door.

Steve was heading back towards the elevator when Bucky poked his head out of the door. “Oh, hey buddy,” he said with a smile. He was still dressed in a suit, the top few buttons undone and his tie in his hand. “The party was getting a little dull; thought I'd see if you wanted to head down to the training room.”

Bucky nodded. “I’ll be right down.”

He ducked back inside before Steve could reply, stalking towards the bedroom to find a change of clothes that didn’t have Loki’s scent lingering on them. He half-expected Loki to reappear any moment, but it seemed he’d had enough fun for one night.


	18. Morning Lazy Sex [Frostiron]

Tony’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a thunderclap reverberating through the bedroom. Jesus, was the storm still raging? The rain had started the evening before and lightning had lit up the room while he and Loki were in bed late that night; how could it still be hanging over the city this morning? It was a wonder they’d managed to sleep through it.

He glanced over at the windows, nothing but grey visible through the rain pelting the glass, and buried himself deeper under the bedcovers. Storms were always more fun when Tony was tucked away somewhere warm during. Of course, Loki’s presence beside him was a bonus as well. Strange though it was, to be waking up in Loki’s bed. Tony didn’t exactly do morning afters, and especially not with one of the Avengers’ most wanted, who he shouldn’t even be seeing in the first place – though he wasn’t about to go changing that arrangement.

Loki stirred when Tony rolled over to nestle against him. “Your brother’s not in town, is he?” Tony said when Loki opened his eyes. He grunted in response. Not a morning person, evidently. That wasn’t much of a surprise. Loki was hardly the chattiest man at the best of times.

A large yawn forced its way out of Loki’s body and he raised a hand to his mouth, leaving his chest free for Tony to rest his cheek while he stared vacantly at the window, his eyes following the beads of water as they trickled down the glass. “You aren’t going out into that, are you?” Loki said after a moment.

“Aw, are you asking me to stay?”

“Shut up.”

Tony grinned and shifted to look Loki in the eye. “Come on, you can say it.”

As if he would, though. Instead, Loki huffed and scowled at Tony, while Tony offered him his most shit-eating grin in response. “I did not think you would be this annoying first thing in the morning.”

“Sure you did,” Tony said. “Come on, Loki, you know you want to say it.” He moved to lie on top of Loki while he left soft kisses along Loki’s neck and jawbone and Loki’s fingers slid into Tony’s hair. “No judgement.”

“Fine. Stay a while.” From the sour expression on his face as he spoke, that was apparently the last thing Loki wanted, but Tony would change his mind soon enough.

“Well if you insist.”

Tony’s lips met Loki’s before he quickly deepened their kiss, reaching a hand down between Loki’s legs to brush his fingers along Loki’s dick as he rubbed his own against Loki’s hip. Loki gasped in response. His fingers tightened in Tony’s hair, the pair kissing with more intensity, and it wasn’t long before they were both hard and rolling their hips against each other in earnest.

His face buried against Loki’s neck, Tony gripped Loki’s biceps tighter as his arousal spiked again, and his other hand slid back between their bodies to wrap around their cocks. They thrust up into his hand, quiet groans leaving them both as if they weren’t yet awake enough to make any real noise. Even as they came it was with gasps rather than shouts and cries.

Their panting drowned out by the rolls of thunder outside, Tony pushed himself into a sitting position atop Loki’s body, his muscles groaning in response. He really wasn’t ready to move just yet. But he didn’t much fancy staying covered in cum either, so he stretched out to reach the towel still lying discarded on the bedroom floor and cleaned the mess from his and Loki’s stomachs before collapsing back on top of Loki.

Loki grunted at the impact, opening his eyes to glare at Tony in response, but he threw an arm across Tony’s back without a word and pulled the covers up over them both. They must have drifted off to sleep again afterwards, for when Tony next opened his eyes the storm had finally passed and he could see blue skies through the windows.


	19. Outdoors [Frostiron]

Soft music filled the air, mingling with the buzz of chatter and laughter, though Tony had yet to join the festivities. He was fucking freezing. What idiot had decided it was a good idea to throw a garden party in the middle of winter? Sure, the sprawling garden looked pretty with twinkling lights shining in every tree and the Winter Wonderland theme was certainly fitting, though that did nothing to ease the chill seeping into Tony’s bones. He wrapped his overcoat tighter around himself and gulped down the last of his champagne, before setting his glass aside to check his watch.

Tony and Pepper had long ago established a 90-minute rule after his incessant complaints about being sent to benefit after benefit; if he behaved himself, chatting politely to the other guests and not drinking too much, she would call with some urgent matter for Tony to attend to, giving him an easy escape from the party. He was only at the half-way mark so far.

“You look to be having a good time.”

Tony’s head whipped around to find the source of the silky voice and a smile flitted across his face when he laid eyes on Loki. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared, though. “What are you doing here?” he said warily.

“I have an invitation.” A delicate, ivory-coloured envelope appeared in his hand while he spoke.

“Uh-huh. Can I see that?” Tony reached out, his fingers moving right through the paper as it disintegrated into a greenish light and Loki’s hand was left empty. He knew it. Loki grinned in response.

“It’s not a conventional invitation, granted.”

“Is it a ‘this party’s going along swimmingly; please come and cause some chaos’ kind of invitation? ‘Cause I don’t really feel like fighting you tonight.”

Loki’s eyebrows twitched at that, his smile growing wider as he stepped forward until he and Tony were almost pressed against each other. It would look awfully conspicuous if anyone glanced their way, but luckily when Tony’s eyes swept over the patio area the other guests were too busy chatting among themselves to pay attention to the two figures lurking off to the side.

“Is that so?” Loki purred. “What do you feel like doing to me, then?”

Tony didn’t answer, though he couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he met Loki’s eyes. “So,” he said instead, “if you’re not here to cause trouble, does that mean you came just to see me? Getting a little attached there, aren’t we Loki?”

“It’s for purely selfish reasons, I assure you. Pleasing myself also happens to please you, and I've never been one to deny myself.”

Loki leant closer, his unfamiliar scent filling Tony’s nostrils as he moved to kiss Tony. “Not here,” he said, halting Loki with a hand pressed to his chest before glancing back towards the crowd. “Someone will see.”

Reaching down to hook a finger under the sleeve of Loki’s coat, Tony led the way down the steps that opened out onto the manicured lawn. They carried on along the grass until they were out of sight from the rest of the party, ducking behind a nearby tree before Tony pulled Loki in for a kiss. Maybe this benefit wasn’t so bad after all.

His back slammed against the tree, Loki’s hands warming Tony’s cold cheeks as his teeth teased Tony’s bottom lip and Tony let out a quiet moan. “This is definitely better than you causing trouble,” he said once Loki moved to leave a trail of kisses along his jawbone.

“Marginally,” Loki said against Tony’s ear after a moment’s consideration.

Tony peered over towards the building, watching as more guests ventured onto the grass, fortunately still too far away to notice him and Loki – yet that didn’t stop him desperately trying to stifle his moan when Loki slid a hand into his pants. He was sure no-one would be able to see them in the shadows, though he wasn’t about to get complacent. Having sex with Loki would definitely not be considered behaving himself.

But God, was it worth it. Loki dropped to his knees, the lights in the tree reflected in his eyes as he looked up at Tony with a wicked grin on his face, and Tony was too aroused to care about the cold when Loki unzipped Tony’s pants and wrapped his lips around Tony’s cock. Rough bark scratched at his fingertips when Tony gripped the tree but he barely noticed, overwhelmed by the sensations of Loki’s mouth around him. Not once did he break eye contact with Tony, which somehow managed to make it feel even more intense, and as Tony could no longer keep his hips from snapping forward Loki took it like a pro. Tony would never fathom how he could stay so composed, though it was hardly a surprise. It just made it that much hotter whenever Tony succeeded in making Loki lose control.

He came with a choked gasp, his hand flying to cover his mouth while Loki tucked him away and stood. Even in the dim light Tony could see the deep red of Loki’s lips, tasting himself on Loki’s tongue when they kissed again, and they stayed together, brushing their lips against whatever skin they could reach, until Tony had come down from his orgasm.

“Are you coming home with me?” Loki said.

Tony glanced at his watch; his 90 minutes still weren’t up. “Fuck it,” he said. “No-one will miss me.”

Loki grinned, pulling Tony against him as the pair blinked out of sight.


	20. Your Own Kink [Frostiron]

Soft lips brushed along Loki’s collar bone, fingernails scraping down his back, but it wasn’t Tony’s eager body moving beneath him that had caused a grin to dawn across Loki’s face. He’d had an idea.

“What are you doing?” Tony said when Loki pulled back. He grasped for the hem of Loki’s tunic to pull him closer again, the fabric slipping through his fingers as Loki moved out of reach and Tony pouted in response.

Loki would soon have that look off his face. He cast his tunic aside before leaning back over the mattress to tug down Tony’s trousers while Tony fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. For a man so adept at tinkering with delicate gadgets and technology, he was unusually clumsy in the lead-up to sex. It was almost endearing.

Once Tony was undressed Loki stepped away again, ignoring Tony’s expectant gaze as he moved to sit in the chair in the corner. “All right,” Tony said, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows, a light frown creasing his brows, “I'm intrigued.”

“All will be revealed.”

As he spoke an image of himself materialised beside the bed. Understanding flashed across Tony’s features and he huffed out a laugh before glancing back at Loki. “This is how you get your rocks off, is it?” he said while his hand absent-mindedly stroked up and down the clone’s thigh.

“Absolutely.”

Tony climbed up onto his knees, still coming up a few inches shorter than the clone, though that didn’t stop him pulling it in for a deep kiss, his hand snaking down to wrap around its cock. “Pretty tame.”

“Oh,” Loki started, though he was beginning to find it difficult to concentrate as he watched Tony’s fist slowly pump his doppelganger’s erection, “I'm only getting started.”

“Let’s see what you’ve got, then.”

Pale hands gripped Tony’s tanned sides, manoeuvring him to rest on all fours at the edge of the bed, before shining wet fingers slid between his legs. His mouth fell open, eyes closed and a flush spreading across his cheeks, and Loki’s trousers grew uncomfortably tight as he watched the scene play out in front of him. It was all he could do to keep from reaching down and indulging himself there and then.

“Gotta say,” Tony said, grunting when the clone entered him and immediately started thrusting, “not impressed so far.”

His groans of pleasure said otherwise – not to mention the hard cock bouncing against his stomach each time the other Loki’s body connected with the back of Tony’s thighs – though Loki stayed silent. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as another figure appeared beneath Tony.

“Okay; more impressed now.”

It was a shame to see Tony’s length disappearing inside the clone beneath him, yet the sounds filling the air were a satisfactory alternative; harsh breaths and moans and strings of barely-coherent words mingling with the wet slap of skin and sending Loki’s heart racing. He had to bite his lip to stifle a gasp of his own.

How had they never thought to do this before?

Light danced off Tony’s sweat-damped body with each movement, his skin standing out in contrast between the sea of white surrounding him. He glanced up to meet Loki’s eyes with a grin.

“Enjoying yourself?” he panted.

“Not quite.” With another thought, a third copy of himself joined the group, kneeling beside Tony while its hand slid into Tony’s hair to steer his face towards its cock. “Now that’s better.”

Tony chuckled in response and dived in.

This time, Loki couldn’t hold back his groan as he watched Tony slowly lick a stripe along the hard length. It was a performance, every move drawn out and exaggerated while Tony moaned obscenely, and it was certainly having the intended effect. Loki slid down in his chair and spread his legs further as he reached down and gave his aching length a sharp squeeze.

“Need a hand?” Tony said, raising his last free appendage to beckon Loki closer. “Got a spare one.”

“I think I can manage.”

Tony returned to acting out everything he knew Loki loved on the clone, his hand sliding down to grip the arm wrapped across his stomach, and his gaze never left Loki’s even as the group’s movements gained intensity and he edged closer to his climax. It wouldn’t be long now.

But Loki pushed that thought from his mind as he tried desperately to focus. A shape formed in front of him, ill-defined and not yet corporeal until Loki succeeded in blocking out Tony’s sounds of pleasure for just a moment. He grinned up at the figure, Tony’s face staring down at him while it dropped to its knees and unlaced Loki’s trousers.

The real Tony’s eyes widened at the sight, and a moan tore itself from Loki as he finally felt the relief he’d been desperate for. It didn’t feel quite the same as the way Tony sucked his cock, though it was close enough, and at this point Loki was too aroused to care.

Tony reached his end with a cry a moment later. He collapsed forward onto the mattress when the figures surrounding him melted away into nothing, his chest heaving while he caught his breath, before turning his attention back to Loki with a crooked smile. “That’s really hot,” he said, watching intently as Loki thrust up into the figure’s mouth.

Loki could only groan in response. His eyes squeezed shut, body lingering on the edge of release when he felt fingers slide into his hair and Tony’s mouth met his. That was all it took to push Loki over.

It was just the two of them left in the room when Loki opened his eyes again, Tony standing above him still stroking his hair fondly. “Shower?”

Loki nodded and let Tony pull him to his feet.


	21. Shower Sex [Winterfrost]

Pain shot through Bucky’s leg when he pushed himself off the table he’d been sitting on to pace across the small room. He didn’t break stride, though Steve must have noticed the pain flash across his face. “You should go to the med bay,” he said. “I can handle things alone if they need me.”

“I'm fine.” He’d certainly had worse injuries over the years, yet he’d noticed his strength deteriorating in the months since he’d joined SHIELD; straining muscles and getting injured more often and taking longer to recover afterwards. He didn’t know if he’d been pumped full of drugs to keep him in peak physical condition during his days as the Winter Soldier – and in all the times he’d broken into SHIELD’s records room he’d never managed to unearth his own medical reports to find out – but whatever the cause, Bucky would have to start increasing his workouts to keep on top form. He wasn’t prepared to let Loki get the drop on him again.

It had been a relatively harmless hit on purpose, Bucky was sure of it; enough to incapacitate him for a while without causing too much injury, though that wasn’t Bucky’s concern. He was more preoccupied wondering just how the Avengers had managed to bring Loki into custody again – and why he was still inside the building. Bucky had spotted half a dozen opportunities for Loki to escape, but he’d made no attempt to do so.

“I don’t like this,” Steve said, echoing Bucky’s thoughts as he stared through the two-way glass separating them from Loki and the handful of SHIELD agents surrounding him in his cell. “The only time we ever seem to be able to bring Loki in is when he wants us to.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I think he’s planning something. And we have no idea what that could be.”

Before Bucky could respond, Agent Barton appeared in the doorway. “Fury’s calling us all for debriefing,” he said.

“All of us?” Steve frowned as he glanced back at Loki, now sitting alone in his cell. He didn’t look so much as inconvenienced by his arrest. He was definitely up to something.

“Less people around Loki means less people he can manipulate.”

“I’ll stay to keep an eye on him,” Bucky offered. Debriefings tended to be too crowded for his liking, anyway.

“You sure?” Bucky just shot Steve a look in response and Steve nodded before following Barton through the doorway.

The door clicked shut behind him and Bucky took a seat in the cold metal chair sitting a few feet from the glass, his eyes back on Loki. He’d abandoned his own seat and strolled towards the nearest wall of his cell to gaze up at the glass, somehow managing to stare directly into Bucky’s eyes. “Alone at last,” his voice echoed over the speakers while a grin spread across his face.

Surely he had no way of knowing Bucky was watching him, yet Bucky still sat forward in his chair, his guard up as he watched Loki pace inside his cell. Bucky understood people, often better than they understood themselves, to the point where he knew what they were going to do long before the thought even entered their heads. But Loki? Loki he just couldn’t predict. It was the same problem SHIELD had, despite all their gadgets and spies and resources, and it was the reason Loki always had the upper hand.

It wasn’t a fun reversal of power.

Loki continued his exploration of his surroundings – not that there was much to see; the room looked more like an oversized glass tube than a prison cell, empty save for a toilet on one side of the room and a small bench on the other – and as Loki moved across the room a stream of water descended from the ceiling to land at his feet. He took a step back in surprise before cautiously holding his hand out under the spray.

Apparently he decided there was nothing suspicious about the shower, and as Bucky watched Loki’s smirk returned, before his eyes flicked back up to meet Bucky’s. Oh, God. This couldn’t be good.

His gaze never leaving the glass, Loki stripped off his clothes and stood under the stream, the water turning a faint red as it trickled down Loki’s pale skin and washed away the blood that had stained his face and neck. As a diversion tactic, it was definitely effective. Though Loki was only just getting started.

His hands slid down his chest, scrubbing at his toned stomach before travelling further to slip between his legs and Bucky’s eyes widened when Loki wrapped a hand around his cock. Heavy breathing filled the observation room as Loki’s hand moved faster. Bucky’s own dick was stirring to life inside his pants and he reached down to massage himself through the fabric, his eyes fixed on Loki. The debriefing would be going on for a while yet; he and Loki would have enough time. It certainly wouldn’t take Bucky long to come with Loki putting on such a show.

He was moaning freely now, his eyes squeezed shut and face the picture of bliss, as if he wasn’t standing in the middle of a prison cell where a dozen armed SHIELD agents could walk in on him at any moment – though maybe that was the turn on. Bucky had to admit it was kind of working for him as well. He unzipped his pants and took himself in hand and as the sound of Loki crying out with his release met Bucky’s ears he reached his climax.

But Bucky didn’t pause to enjoy the moment. He quickly cleaned himself up while Loki stepped out from the stream of water with a chuckle, wringing out his damp hair before slipping back into his clothes. If he’d looked pleased with himself when he’d first been placed in the cell, it was nothing compared to the grin on his face now.

As if nothing had happened, Loki sat back down on the bench, apparently more interested in studying the ceiling than driving Bucky wild, which was something of a relief, and when Steve reappeared he didn’t notice anything amiss.

“Anything happen while I was gone,” he said.

Bucky shook his head. He barely listened as Steve filled him in on the details of the debriefing, his attention focused on Loki pacing his cell once again until, without warning, the building plunged into darkness. To Bucky’s complete lack of surprise, by the time the power was back on, Loki was nowhere to be found.


	22. On the Desk [Frostiron]

This had to be the worst thing Tony had ever done. Well, aside from inadvertently supplying weapons to terrorists. The second-worst thing he’d ever done, then. And if Nick Fury found out... Tony didn’t want to think of the consequences.

He strolled through the corridors of SHIELD HQ, doing his best not to look like he was up to something, and ducked into the men’s room before a group of agents passed him. He’d never been a particularly good secret keeper, so if he could do this without having to deal with any of the dozens of agents specifically trained to detect suspicious behaviour, things would definitely go more smoothly.

To Tony’s relief, the bathroom was empty. He slid his phone from his blazer pocket, tapped a few buttons and waited. It took no more than three seconds for the room to go dark.

Thank you, Jarvis.

Tony slipped back into the similarly pitch black corridor, ignoring the orders barked to and fro in the distance as everyone else tried to figure out what had happened. Flashlights clicked on, beams of light bouncing across the walls, but most people seemed to be heading in the opposite direction.

He didn’t have much time.

Racing as fast as he safely could without being able to see a damn thing, Tony rounded the corner and felt his way towards the double doors to the detention level. They were still unlocked. He made it two steps inside before a hand closed around his shoulder.

“Stark,” Loki said.

“People will be on their way here any second,” Tony whispered, despite the fact he and Loki had to be the only ones in the room. “The vault is two floors up; fourth door on the right. It won’t be locked. You have seven minutes before the lights go back on.”

“Thank you.” A faint green light illuminated the pair for a moment before Loki disappeared. Thirty seconds later a handful of agents burst in through the doors.

“He’s gone,” Tony called, throwing in a few curses afterwards for effect. “What the hell happened to the power?”

 

It was hours before Tony was allowed to return to his penthouse. He still had work to do, though, so instead of being able to enjoy the rest of his evening, Tony changed out of his suit and headed down to the workshop. He didn’t find it empty.

“Risky, isn’t it, returning to the scene of the crime? More or less.”

“I somehow doubt you’ll turn me in,” Loki said with a smile as Tony crossed the room and settled in at his worktable. He leant against the table looking down at Tony while he made a start on his work.

“So are you going to tell me why it was so important for you to get inside SHIELD? What did you take, anyway?” Loki didn’t answer, gazing off across the room as if he found the wall completely fascinating. “Classified, right? God, you’re as bad as they are.”

“No questions asked; that was the deal, if you remember, Stark.” He was gazing back down at Tony when Tony glanced up at him.

“I remember. And you owe me.”

Loki leant forward, his face inches from Tony’s. “And I have every intention of repaying you,” he said.

Tony didn’t have to guess how Loki intended to do so. A grin split his lips in response. He was tempted to curl his fist in Loki’s shirt to pull him down for a kiss there and then; Loki seemed to be expecting him to as well, but instead Tony turned his attention back to the table.

“What are you doing?” Loki said as he watched Tony work.

“Fury asked me to try and find out what shut down their systems.”

“And? You already know it was your artificial intelligence.”

“Well since I don’t plan on telling him that, I need to make it look like I found something else, which means I have to create the something else for me to pretend to find. Capisce?” Loki shrugged and wandered off to explore the rest of the workshop. Apparently now sex was on the backburner Tony was far less interesting. He was almost offended.

“Just let me get this done,” he said, “and then you can pay me back however you want.”

That was good enough for Loki. He didn’t say a word while Tony worked, picking things up to study them every so often, and as soon as Tony had thrown down his tools Loki’s lips were on his. Tony slid his hands down to rest on Loki’s ass while he stood, the movement forcing Loki back against the table.

They kissed for a while, hips languidly rubbing against each other until they were both hard and Tony pushed Loki’s pants down past his ass. He didn’t even need to tell Loki what to do; with a grin, Loki sat atop the workspace while Tony got down on his knees. Loki shot him a curious look, but he hooked his legs over Tony’s shoulders all the same, and as Tony’s hands spread Loki’s cheeks Loki chuckled and lay back on the table.

“I thought I was the one paying you back,” he said, his fingers sliding through Tony’s hair while his breathing quickened with anticipation.

“You are.”

He brushed his tongue over Loki’s hole and Loki gasped in response. His muscles tensed, though Tony’s grip on his thighs tightened to keep him from closing his legs, before he repeated the action, earning himself another groan that sent a sharp pang of lust through him. At this rate, Tony was going to come just from what he was doing to Loki.

Now that would be an accomplishment. Keen to find out if he could, Tony set to work, pulling cries and moans from Loki as his tongue circled Loki’s entrance with just enough pressure to keep from pushing past the muscle. Loki’s every sound echoed around the room until it sounded like there were half a dozen others there with them getting off as well. The memories of this would be fuelling Tony’s fantasies for a while, that was for sure; he just hoped Jarvis was recording it.

Loki’s hand slipped from Tony’s hair to stroke himself, his back arching off the table while his free hand grasped the edge hard enough for the metal to collapse under his grip with a screech. It was moments like these that Tony truly appreciated how lucky he was that Loki had never gripped him so tightly. Broken furniture was par for the course when he was with Loki, but broken bones kind of ruined the mood.

“If you wanted to fuck me,” Loki said breathlessly above him, “I suggest you do it soon.”

“Got a better idea.”

Tony pushed his tongue inside Loki and Loki’s body went rigid. His reactions were enough to drive Tony wild; just the thought of Loki trying desperately to keep control of himself because of Tony’s actions had him rock hard, and as he fucked Loki with his tongue Tony rolled his hips to feel the friction from his pants. Maybe that was cheating, but Tony was too far gone to care.

He came at the sound of Loki crying out with his own orgasm, resting his forehead against Loki’s thigh while they both came down. Tony’s head was still in Loki’s lap when Loki sat up a moment later and Loki hooked a finger under his chin, tilting his head up to meet Loki’s lips in a surprisingly tender kiss.

“Uh-oh,” Tony said, while they climbed to their feet. His pants were uncomfortably damp, though if he disappeared to change Loki would be gone by the time he returned. “This can’t be good.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Actual affection, Loki? Is this our touching, in-case-you-don’t-come-back moment?” Loki rolled his eyes and turned back to lacing up his trousers, though the smile had disappeared from his face. “You’re worried.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“How bad is it?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said again, before adding, “you can’t help anymore than you have.”

Tony nodded. “Right.”

Loki was at his side again in an instant, his fingers brushing Tony’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon,” he said, and pressed another kiss to Tony’s lips.

“Be careful.”

“Why, would you miss me?”

“Nah; I just don’t want to put up with your brother getting all mopey over your death.”

“Of course,” Loki said with a knowing grin before he melted out of sight.


	23. Trying New Position [Frostiron]

It had been over two months since Loki had disappeared from Tony’s workshop. Tony wasn’t worried. Yes, Loki was very possibly in way over his head dealing with whatever ongoing feud he’d started with forces more powerful than he was, but his continued absence didn’t necessarily mean he was dead or locked away being tortured somewhere... Okay, so maybe Tony was a little worried.

He’d tried to push thoughts of Loki from his mind, though they had a nasty habit of sneaking back in, often at the most inopportune moment. Like now, when Tony’s distraction led to him reacting too slowly to a hit by Amora and hurtling to the ground in his now-powerless suit. With a crash of metal-on-metal and shattering glass, Tony landed on a parked car, the impact softened slightly by the suit’s safety measures but not enough for him to escape completely unharmed.

God, he’d be sore for about a week.

“Jarvis?” No response. He tried to sit up, to no avail, and flipped the manual release catch to tumble onto the ground right at the feet of one of Amora’s thugs. “Hi,” he said with a strained smile as he looked up at the grim face staring back at him.

A wet noise, barely audible over the car alarm trying its best to deafen Tony behind him, greeted him in response. The guy crumpled to the ground in a heap.

“Hello, lover,” Loki said above Tony, a bloody knife in his hand and a grin on his face. Definitely not dead, then. That was a relief. He looked good, considering; a little roughed up, his clothes scuffed and ripped in places and what looked like dried blood on his face, but he didn’t seem to have any serious injuries. Somehow Tony doubted the folks Loki had pissed off could say the same.

“How long were you waiting behind him so you could pull that move?”

Loki shrugged. “I like to make an entrance.” He held out a hand and pulled Tony to his feet, pain shooting through Tony’s body as he stood. “Are you hurt?”

“Just my spine. So, you survived.”

“Your powers of observation are as impressive as ever.”

“They don’t call me a genius for nothing,” Tony said with a grin. “I gotta finish up here; wait for me at the penthouse?”

Loki nodded and disappeared, leaving Tony to gingerly lean into the shell of his suit and try to get it up and running again. Amora was gone by the time he had, of course, though at least he managed to skip out on the team’s debriefing afterwards and head straight upstairs. Loki was sat on the couch waiting for him.

“That didn’t take long.”

“I'm just that good.” Loki stood as Tony crossed the room to him. He’d made himself comfortable, stripped down to his green tunic which made the blood staining his clothes more obvious. But if Loki had no intention of drawing attention to it, Tony wouldn’t either. “Kiss me,” he said instead once there were just a few inches of space between their bodies.

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Because you like me.”

Loki looked insulted by the very suggestion, yet that wasn’t enough to completely eradicate the smile from his face. A hint of affection still lingered. “I thought we agreed not to use the ’L’ word.”

“Isn’t that the other ‘L’ word? Or are we just avoiding all words beginning with ‘L’? ‘Cause that could be tricky. And there are some great ‘L’ words, like–”

“Will it silence you, if I kiss you?” Loki interrupted, though there was no real exasperation in his tone. Six months ago he’d have throttled Tony; now the worst he could do was glare.

“Wouldn’t count on it.”

He tried his best anyway. His lips brushed against Tony’s, just light enough to send a tingle across Tony’s skin. It wasn’t nearly enough contact for Tony’s liking, but Loki didn’t deepen the kiss yet; instead he leant in for another soft touch, then another.

“While we’re young, Loki,” Tony said against Loki’s lips.

“Don’t be so impatient.”

The words did have some effect, though. After closing the gap between them again, Loki finally flicked his tongue against Tony’s lips and Tony eagerly opened his mouth to welcome it inside. It was his turn to dictate the pace now and no matter how much Loki may have wanted to keep things slow, Tony wasn’t having any of it. Loki had been gone too long to play that game.

He fisted his hands in Loki’s shirt and led them back towards the bedroom, their tongues still rolling against each other as they moved until Loki pulled back. “I thought you were injured,” he said, his voice low and practically pulsating through Tony.

“It’s nothing a long, hot soak in the tub can’t fix. And you’re coming with me.”

They passed Tony’s king-size bed without even pausing and headed straight into the bathroom. It was bigger than a lot of apartments in the city. The Jacuzzi tub looked out over yet another stunning view of the New York skyline, the setting sun turning the sky a dusty orange as lights started to click on inside the buildings Tony gazed out at while he filled the bath. It’d take an age, given the size of the bathtub, but that just gave him and Loki more time to strip off each other’s clothes as their lips brushed across each new exposed plane of skin.

A shiver wracked Tony’s body after he’d tossed his jeans aside. He knew better than to move closer to Loki for warmth, though. The man was more likely to suck the heat from the room than radiate any. It came in handy when Tony was hot and sweaty after sex, but he didn’t appreciate Loki’s lower body temperature quite so much beforehand.

Tony climbed into the bath before pulling Loki in close again, the hot water lapping at Tony’s skin and turning it a deep shade of pink as he sat back against Loki’s chest and Loki folded his arms across Tony’s front.

“Too hot?” Tony said.

“No, it’s fine.”

“Good, ‘cause I'm not putting in more cold.”

Loki’s chuckle vibrated through Tony’s shoulder, followed by his teeth grazing the skin while a hand slid down Tony’s stomach. The time for patience was evidently over. That suited Tony just fine.

He let out a guttural noise when Loki’s fingers reached the length of his dick, stretching his neck out for Loki to continue the trail of kisses he’d been leaving across Tony’s shoulder as he tightened his grip, and with only a few strokes of his hand Loki was getting Tony hard.

“God, I've missed you,” Tony said.

“I knew you would.”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t felt the same.”

Loki paused his ministrations up the side of Tony’s neck to scoff, though the erection pressed to Tony’s back betrayed him. “I've missed this,” he conceded after a moment and Tony grinned. That was something, at least.

And good behaviour deserved to be rewarded. Tony pushed back into Loki’s body, grinding his ass against Loki’s hips as Loki’s breath caught in his throat. “So are we going to have sex or what?”

“Oh yes,” Loki murmured into his ear, sending Tony’s heart rate soaring. It took him a moment to snap back to the present, but once he had he gave one last roll of his hips before scrambling out of the water.

Fuck, he really should have thought of this before they got in the tub. He curled in on himself as much as he could to keep at least some of the cold at bay, his shoulders touching his ears and goosebumps pebbling his skin while he pulled a bottle of lube from the cabinet. As soon as his fingers curled around it he darted back across the room, torn between wanting to get back into the warmth as quickly as he could and not wanting to slip on the tiled floor and break his neck in his haste.

“Are there any rooms you don’t stash lubricants?” Loki said with amusement as Tony slid back into place between his thighs. He took the bottle from Tony’s hand and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, his other hand returning to stroke Tony’s cock.

“Never know where I'm gonna need it,” replied Tony. “And my three weeks of Boy Scouts taught me to always be prepared.”

“What’s a Boy Scout?”

“Never mind.” He wouldn’t really feel like explaining the typical American childhood at the best of times, and with Loki’s fingers sliding between his legs pretty much any conversation was off the table.

Loki didn’t hang around; no gentle brushes of his fingers, no easing Tony into it, just his first finger pressed straight inside while Tony groaned and arched his back, simultaneously moving away from the finger buried within him and into the fist pumping his erection with more intensity.

“Come now, Stark,” Loki said while he worked his digit in and out, “you were the one who wanted this.”

“I do.”

“Then take it like a man.”

He added another finger, but Tony was ready for it this time, spreading his legs wider to give Loki better access as he pulled Loki’s head down for a rough kiss. Teeth clamped down on Tony’s bottom lip, hard enough to break the skin, and Tony let out a loud moan, from pain or arousal or perhaps some perverse combination of the two. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Arousal was definitely the one winning out, though, as Loki licked away the sting along with the warm liquid trickling towards the edge of Tony’s lip, his fingers still working Tony open. “Are you ready?” he said after a moment.

It was about time. Tony nodded and Loki’s hands disappeared from his body. The water was growing colder around them, the chill beginning to seep into Tony’s skin while he shifted into position, practically sitting on Loki’s lap with his feet planted on either side of Loki’s thighs, though the last thing he wanted to do was waste valuable seconds drying off and relocating to the bedroom.

“What are you–”

“Trust me,” Tony said as he wrapped a hand around Loki’s erection and sank down. He gasped when Loki filled him, his eyes slipping shut as he adjusted to the sensation, and it was only Loki’s hands on Tony’s sides that kept him from sliding too far forward and ending up face-first under the water.

Tony tended to find it too impersonal having sex like this; he much preferred being able to watch his lovers’ faces while they enjoyed what he was doing to them, and as his and Loki’s relationship had grown into something vaguely resembling one they’d spent more and more time facing each other during sex. But it made for a pleasurable change, and with the occasional twinge of pain still shooting along Tony’s spine it was more comfortable to sit back against Loki’s chest as they rocked their hips together. Loki was in the right spot to stimulate his prostate with each thrust, and it wasn’t long before all Tony could feel was pleasure.

An electrifying tingle radiated through Tony’s skin as long fingers grazed up his neck, and Loki’s hand closed around his throat in the next moment, just tight enough to add pressure without cutting off his airway. Tony barely registered the moan that met his ears in response. He had no idea if it the sound had come from him or Loki.

He was beyond the point of forming coherent words, though Tony managed to choke out Loki’s name – or what was supposed to be Loki’s name, at least – when Loki’s free hand returned to Tony’s cock once more. His release was so close he could have burst from the pressure, his muscles seizing to the point of pain as Loki’s hips snapped up faster and faster, sending water cascading over the side of the tub and splashing onto the floor, until Loki cried out behind him. Tony let his own orgasm tear through him and he and Loki sank back against the marble bath, both panting heavily.

“Don’t stay gone so long next time,” Tony said once he caught his breath. He opened his eyes and glanced towards the window, faint lights shining through the darkness beyond the steamed-up glass. The idea to reach over and wipe the fog clear left him as quickly as it came. Anything that required movement was not on the table for the time being.

“I don’t know,” replied Loki, “the longer I stay away, the better welcome I receive upon my return.”


	24. Shy [Frostiron]

This was stupid. The Avengers had helped out Asgard in times of trouble once or twice in the past, but they’d never been summoned to attend the ceremony honouring the heroes of the conflict. Tony had a feeling Thor had been behind this particular decision; a show of goodwill in case they needed the Avengers to help swell the ranks of Asgard’s seemingly ever-diminishing army once again.

And it was almost certainly Thor responsible for the small, intricately carved wooden box sitting on the bed when Tony stepped into his bedroom. He leant forward to inspect the strange parcel, reluctant to actually reach out and touch it in case it wasn’t a harmless gift, when he felt Loki’s presence in the room. He’d been getting better and better at sensing when Loki was near. Loki wasn’t nearly as happy about that as Tony was.

“This wasn’t you, was it?” Tony said, glancing back at Loki with a curious frown.

“What is it?” Loki came to stand beside him at the edge of the bed as he spoke, and Tony cautiously turned the ornate key in the lock, the lid lifting open of its own accord without a sound.

Inside was a rich maroon material, delicate patterns embroidered in gold along one side Tony could see, and he lifted the fabric to find himself holding a tunic similar to the one Loki wore under his armour, albeit a little dressier than Loki’s everyday wear.

“Okay... Any ideas?” he said to Loki. “’Cause I'm drawing a blank.”

“When are you leaving for Asgard?”

“What, I'm supposed to wear this?” It wasn’t exactly Tony’s style. What was wrong with a nice suit? He set the shirt on the bed and peered back into the box, pulling out a simple pair of black leather pants. This _really_ wasn’t his style.

Loki sat down on the bed beside the box and reached to study Tony’s shirt himself, turning the fabric over in his fingers as he inspected the patterns shining under the light overhead. “They spared no expense,” he said before gazing up at Tony. “You are going to be spending the evening among some of the most respected people in Asgard; did you not think you would have to look the part?”

“They don’t look like they’ll fit.”

“They’ll fit,” Loki said. He seemed pretty sure of that.

Tony wasn’t convinced, though that had never really been his main objection. “I'm going to look like an idiot.”

“Well you spend most of your time acting like an idiot, so surely looking like one as well would not bother you.”

“Remind me again why you’re here.”

Loki grinned and curled his fingers under the hemline of Tony’s shirt, teasing it up his stomach and brushing his fingers against Tony’s skin as he climbed to his knees. “Because you can’t bear to be apart from me.” He pressed a deep kiss to Tony’s lips before thrusting the box into Tony’s arms. “Try it on.”

With a pout Tony tossed the pants back into the box and made his way into his dressing room. He quickly undressed before eyeing his new outfit warily. His only consolation was that the others would look equally ridiculous.

The pants slid on easily enough, immediately moulding to his size and shape as Tony rolled his eyes at his reflection in the mirror. Enchanted clothes. Naturally. A soft chuckle escaped Tony’s lips and he shook his head.

“Hey,” he called through the open doorway to Loki while fastening the laces of his pants.

“What is it?”

“Any ‘Asgardian ceremony’ etiquette I should know in advance?” Though perhaps Loki wasn’t the best person to ask that question. Tony wouldn’t put it past him to give bad advice so he’d inadvertently cause a stir. He’d double check with Thor later.

“Try not to be your usual self and you should be fine.”

“Thanks. So how scary is your dad, by the way? We talking Nick Fury levels of intimidation here or worse?”

Loki was silent for a while. It wouldn’t be out of character if he disappeared at the mention of his dad, but before Tony could poke his head out to make sure he was still there, Loki spoke again. “He’s... stern,” he said at last. “I imagine you’ll find it exceptionally easy to agitate him.”

“Probably shouldn’t mention I'm sticking it to his wayward son then, huh?”

Loki’s smirk was audible in his voice. “I doubt any of the guests would much care for my name arising. Though once the evening grows too dull for you to stand that would be sure to liven things up.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.”

Something else moved in the box when Tony pulled out the tunic, a faint metallic sound muffled slightly by the velvet covering the inner walls of the box, and once Tony had pulled the shirt over his head he peered back inside to find a bronze chest plate and vambraces. Hopefully they were just for decoration. Without the suit, Tony didn’t really fancy his chances against even the worst Asgardian warrior.

Loki’s voice rang out again as Tony picked up the chest plate. “Can it really be taking you this long to change your outfit?”

“There’s a lot of layers to this crap, okay?” He wrestled his way inside the heavy metal, cursing each time a hard edge collided with his ribs, until finally he had the piece in place. The bronze and leather contrasted nicely with the deep red of his tunic, though it didn’t make Tony look any less of an idiot. Perhaps time moved more quickly on Asgard and this evening would be over before Tony knew it. He could dream, right?

He was attempting to buckle one of his vambraces when he glanced up at the mirror to see Loki appear in the doorway, raising his eyebrows as he looked Tony up and down. Fantastic. With a sigh, Tony turned back to face him.

“Come on then,” he said, holding his arms out to give Loki a better view, “get it out of your system.”

“I think you look great.”

“Yeah, very funny. Let’s just get this over with, okay Loki?”

“I'm not kidding.” He crossed the distance between them and steered Tony’s chin up to press a deep kiss to his lips. Well that threw Tony for a loop.

“You’re not kidding,” Tony said.

“I told you.” He took the vambrace from Tony’s hand and deftly buckled the leather straps for him, his fingers lingering at Tony’s wrist for a moment before he moved to fasten the other vambrace in place. Once he’d finished he gave Tony another appreciative glance. “There; you look almost respectable, Stark.”

“Thanks,” Tony said. “So have I just discovered a strange new kink of yours? ‘Cause I'm open to anything, but this I just don’t get.”

Loki smirked in response, hunger burning in his eyes. He kissed Tony again, first on the lips then trailing along Tony’s jawline and down his neck, while his hand slid down Tony’s body to unlace his pants and reach inside.

“Okay, starting to get it.”

The sound of his heartbeat echoed through Tony’s ears as Loki’s hand tightened around his hardening dick. He still couldn’t see what it was about his appearance that had gotten Loki all hot and bothered – though his ass did look damn good in those tight leather pants, he noticed when he glanced back to the mirror. Maybe that was it. He didn’t have time to think about it further, however, because in that moment he spotted the bulge inside Loki’s own pants, seconds before Loki’s free hand slid beneath the fabric.

“Remind me to thank your brother when I see him later,” he said, and a moan tore from his lips as Loki’s hand moved faster.

“Can we not discuss Thor at the moment?” Loki’s voice was strained as he spoke, his eyes squeezed shut as he bit his lip to keep himself from groaning as well.

“Sorry.”

He covered Loki’s hand with his own, the other gripping a nearby shelf for support as he thrust into Loki’s fist. It wouldn’t take either of them long at this rate. Their movements had already grown erratic and desperate, moans falling freely from the both of them, and within minutes Loki’s body went rigid and he came with a drawn-out sigh.

That sound was almost enough to send Tony over the edge himself. His knuckles were white as he gripped the shelf tighter, his hips snapped forward without anything resembling rhythm and Loki’s name escaped him again and again until he reached his own orgasm.

A breathless laugh was the only sound he could manage afterwards. It had been a while since he and Loki had had a quickie. As much as he enjoyed it when they did things properly, he did kind of miss the days when all either of them cared about was a quick release.

“Are there any rooms here we haven’t had sex in yet?” he said once he’d caught his breath. This had to be all of them, surely. Unless they were going to make a start on all the closets in the penthouse as well. Which could be interesting, actually...

Loki paused to consider when Jarvis interrupted. “Sir,” he said, “the others are preparing to leave for Asgard.”

“I should head down then.” Not that he was particularly looking forward to it. Though strangely enough, he didn’t feel quite so stupid in the outfit anymore. He quickly finished dressing and turned back to Loki for a goodbye kiss. “Wish me luck.”

“Promise me you’ll do some damage by the end of the night.”

“I’ll try my best.”

The others were waiting in the lobby for Tony and Thor to arrive. They all looked about as enthusiastic as Tony had been; Bruce and Steve shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with their necklines and scratching at the unfamiliar fabric, while Natasha seemed even more dour than usual.

“If you’re drinking already I want some,” Clint said by way of greeting as Tony joined them. “You look way too happy.”

“What? Come on.”

“No, he’s right,” said Natasha. “A spring in your step, cheeks flushed... it looks like someone gave you a parting gift to remember. Who is she?”

“You know a gentleman never discusses his conquests.”

“Since when were you a gentleman?”

Tony shot her a wounded look just as Thor approached, beaming as he took in the sight of them. “My friends,” he said warmly, “you look wonderful.”

He earned himself a series of eye rolls and cynical replies before the gang made their way to the closest elevator to head up to the roof. Tony hung back, falling into step with Thor’s strides. “So,” he said, “we can keep the outfits, right?”


	25. With Toys [Winterfrost]

“Do you trust me?”

The echo of his own words tugged the corner of Bucky’s mouth into a crooked smile. “Not for a second,” he shot back.

Loki probably would have been more shocked if Bucky had said yes. A low chuckle, barely more than a puff of air leaving Loki’s lungs, met his ears before Loki slipped away from where he’d been pressed against Bucky’s naked body. He crossed towards the dresser, hips swaying slightly and drawing Bucky’s attention down to Loki’s ass.

Now that was a view he could stare at all day. He was almost disappointed when Loki turned round and made his way back to the bed.

His fist was closed around something, though Bucky couldn’t see anything besides a sliver of gunshot grey between Loki’s thumb and index finger. A frown creased his brows while Loki perched on his knees in front of him. Whatever Loki had in mind, it was either going to feel amazing or the Avengers would never find Bucky’s body; he wasn’t sure which was more likely.

“Close your eyes.”

“No way.”

With a sigh, Loki gripped Bucky’s hip with his free hand. “Very well,” he said, and flipped Bucky onto his stomach. Before Bucky could so much as catch his breath something hard and smooth pressed between his spread legs and he grunted in response.

“What is that?”

“A gift from Stark,” Loki said simply as he pushed the thing against Bucky’s muscle and inside him. It was about the size of a finger, but it sure as hell didn’t feel like one. “Don’t worry; you’ll like it.”

Bucky squirmed. He didn’t like it yet. Fingers inside him he could deal with, the pleasure of what Loki could do with them enough to outweigh the strange sensation, but this was just discomfort, without any–

“Oh,” he choked out as the thing came to life. A short, sharp buzz pulsated through him and Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d never felt anything like it. The sensation was over as quickly as it had started, leaving Bucky gasping for breath and wondering what in God’s name that thing was.

“I must say, human technology is a wondrous thing,” Loki said from behind him before another burst wracked Bucky’s body. He cried out, his muscles rigid and hands gripping the mattress for dear life, and even as the sensation subsided, aftershocks shot through his nerves. Yet he didn’t want it to stop. Loki had placed the device in the perfect place to stimulate Bucky’s prostate and drive him wild, and already he was rock hard.

The friction he earned rubbing his hips into the mattress wasn’t nearly satisfying enough.

But before Loki could set off the device again a muffled beeping sounded from one of the many pockets in Bucky’s pants lying on the floor. Bucky rolled his eyes once he recognised the ringtone as SHIELD’s. This being able to be contacted anywhere had proved to be more of a nuisance than a useful part of modern life.

“Ignore it,” said Loki when Bucky started to move.

“Wish I could – if I don’t pick up they’ll activate the GPS. Do you really want them to find this place?”

Another weary sigh sounded from Loki as Bucky dug out his phone. “Fine.”

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice crackled on the other end of the line before Bucky could even say hello, “Romanoff and I are heading out on mission; we could use some backup. How fast can you get to Central Park?”

“Give me ten minutes.” He tossed the phone aside and reached between his legs, until Loki’s voice stopped him.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like?”

Loki was on top of him in an instant, his hands pinning Bucky’s wrists as a wicked grin stretched across his face. “You aren’t getting off that easily,” he purred.

His smile was the last thing Bucky saw; the next moment he found himself standing on the bustling street outside Loki’s building, fully dressed – thankfully – but still with the damned thing pressing insistently inside him. Loki was insane. He was actually insane, and Bucky was the idiot who kept going back for more.

And yet he’d still go back after this. God, he really was pathetic.

By the time he’d made it to Steve’s side in Central Park Bucky had adjusted enough to the sensation to move about as usual, though of course Loki hadn’t finished humiliating Bucky just yet. The device sent another wave of vibrations through him and Bucky froze, trying desperately to keep from moaning in pleasure.

“Bucky–”

“Yeah?” he said, his eyes snapping back open to see Steve ten feet ahead and staring back at him. Natasha was watching him curiously from Steve’s side.

“Hang back here and stop anyone who manages to get past us.”

Bucky nodded and Steve and Natasha charged across the greens towards the heart of the action. It wasn’t long before there were guys heading Bucky’s way. He took a few more hits than usual, his reactions slowed considerably by the frequent bursts of sensation overwhelming his senses, but he managed to get his job done without too much trouble and as soon as Steve had the situation under control Bucky slipped away.

Loki was waiting for him with a grin when Bucky returned. He was on the brink of orgasm already, unable to resist giving his aching cock a squeeze or two on his way up to Loki’s apartment, but the sight of Loki lying back on the bed, his legs spread and another of the devices pressed inside him was nearly enough to send Bucky over the edge.

“I hate you,” he said weakly, and Loki’s smile widened.

“How very unappreciative of you.”

It only took one more press of the button in Loki’s hand to bring Bucky to his end. He doubled over, his muscles seizing as he let out a long groan, and his back hit the wall with a soft thud while he came down.

“You could have at least let me take my pants off first,” he panted.

Loki didn’t respond, too busy moaning and stroking himself as the device inside him still hummed away, and Bucky quickly stripped off his clothes and sank to his knees between Loki’s legs. He batted Loki’s hand away and replaced it with his own – not that Loki deserved it. But Loki was going to come with or without Bucky’s help, and he’d rather be a part of the action than watch as Loki had all the fun.

Loki’s skin was damp with sweat as Bucky dropped his head onto Loki’s thigh, his hand twisting and squeezing in all the ways that made Loki cry out in pleasure. “Loki,” he said when another wave assaulted his oversensitive body, “turn it off.”

“Not yet.”

His ragged gasps filled the room. Ordinarily Bucky would revel in the sounds of Loki completely losing his composure, so rare as it was, yet he could barely think of anything over his desperate need for the buzzing inside him to stop. Loki’s hand snapped around Bucky’s wrist as he moved to reach between his legs and he cursed, stroking Loki harder than was really necessary, but Loki just arched his back in response. There was no such thing as ‘too much’ in Loki’s world.

Muscles tensed beneath Bucky’s body just a few moments later and Loki came, his release splattering across his chest as he finally turned off the devices. Thank God for that. Bucky’s legs were still trembling when he climbed to his feet and Loki’s tongue darted out to clean the traces of Bucky’s own cum staining his skin.

“I still hate you.”

“Of course,” Loki said, staring up at Bucky with his grin back in place before sliding a hand between Bucky’s legs to pull the device from him. It had been inside him for so long it was strange to feel empty again. “You have to admit, Barnes, they are a little fun.”

A smile tried to fight its way onto Bucky’s face as he met Loki’s eyes. Well, maybe they were a little.


	26. Boring Sex [Frostiron]

Tony’s body slumped against the wall of the elevator as soon as he stepped through the doors, his eyelids drooping and head struggling to stay upright, and a long yawn forced its way from his lungs. “Jarvis,” he murmured, “what time is it?”

“2:13am, sir.”

“What? It’s got to be later than that.” He was usually still in his workshop until at least 3; in fact, the only time he ever seemed to end up in bed any earlier was if he’d found someone to join him. Either way, he was still wide awake until far later than this.

“Might I suggest that your fatigue is due to the fact you have been awake for almost 48 hours?”

“Huh.” That could be it.

He wasn’t likely to get to sleep any time soon, though. Once the elevator came to a stop at his penthouse floor Tony shuffled out and made his way to the bedroom, only to be greeted by a figure lounging back on his bed.

“You took your time,” Loki said. He’d found Tony about two hours earlier with the intention of dragging him away for some much better entertainment, and Tony would have obliged had Pepper not insisted he actually stick around for most of the evening to make a good impression. He hadn’t expected Loki to wait for him, though. Loki didn’t exactly do patience very well.

“Comes with the territory,” he replied as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it carelessly towards the armchair against the wall before loosening his tie. “It ain’t easy being the life of the party.”

Some life of the party he was though; things had died down by the time he’d headed upstairs, but not by much. He liked to think his reluctance to get into the partying mood was because he’d grown more mature in the last few years, rather than too old. Besides, why would he want to be mingling with Stark Industries employees when he could be up here with Loki?

“So you hung around for all this time, huh? Did you have nothing better to do, or do you just like me that much?”

“Shut up and get over here.”

A smile dawned on Tony’s face and he collapsed down onto the bed beside Loki, clumsily kicking off his shoes while Loki pulled him in close for a deep kiss. He’d obviously decided to stay downstairs for a while after he’d seen Tony, judging by the taste of champagne still lingering on his tongue. God, Tony hoped he hadn’t actually spoken to any of the other guests.

But he could worry about the potential damage Loki had done another time. For now, Tony stretched out, making himself comfortable on the soft mattress and letting Loki undress him, Loki’s lips brushing against every newly exposed piece of skin as Tony slid his fingers into Loki’s hair.

“Mm, that’s nice,” he said when Loki kissed his way back up Tony’s chest, a hint of teeth grazing his collarbone while Loki’s clothes disappeared and he ground his hips against Tony’s. He was fully hard already. Tony was... less so, though he couldn’t muster up the energy for concern. It was difficult enough just to keep his eyes open.

Finally Tony gave up even trying. He struggled to keep moving in time with Loki, his dick just barely hard by now and movements growing slower until–

“Stark!”

“Huh? What? Jesus.” His eyes snapped open to see Loki looking down at him with a scowl.

“You were asleep.”

“No I wasn’t. I'm fine. Keep going; it’s really good.”

Loki’s expression didn’t much lighten, but he picked up his movements again and Tony’s hands moved to Loki’s ass to steer him, doing his best to focus on the drag of Loki’s erection against his skin. His eyelids drooped again within seconds.

The next thing Tony knew, early morning light was shining in through the windows and he was lying alone on top of the bedcovers, his discarded clothes still strewn across the bed and no sign that Loki had ever even been there.


	27. Rough [Winterfrost]

Loki paused once he’d materialised in Barnes’ apartment. He’d grown so used to Bucky being alone – and what were the chances of him having company at this late hour? – he had stopped taking the time to ensure there was no-one else with him. Though as he peered down the hallway at the man moving back and forth in the bedroom, it seemed it had not been wise to grow so complacent.

In the dim room, it was hard to recognise the figure. There was a hint of familiarity to him, yet it wasn’t until the light caught metal that Loki realised who it was he was watching.

“You just gonna stand there, Loki?” Bucky called.

“You’ve cut your hair.” A frown creased Loki’s brows while he crossed to the bedroom to get a closer look at Bucky’s shorn locks. “I don’t like it.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“There’s less to hold on to,” he said, sliding his fingers into Bucky’s hair and tugging to demonstrate his point. Bucky chuckled in return, the sound turning into something close to a moan as his eyes slid closed, and he swallowed, drawing Loki’s attention down to Bucky's exposed throat within easy reach of his mouth.

"So what's with the suit?" Bucky said as he forced his eyes back open and glanced down at Loki's outfit. But his averted gaze couldn't hide his building lust. He licked his lips, parted just enough to inspire myriad thoughts of sucking and biting them, though when Loki released his grip on Bucky's hair he regained his composure a little.

"I had a prior engagement."

"With Stark?"

A smirk tugged at Loki's mouth. Funny how that would be his first thought. "Jealousy is such an ugly emotion, Barnes," he said.

"Not jealousy. I just want to be sure you haven't worn yourself out already."

"It's not my stamina you have to worry about."

Bucky grinned at that. "Prove it."

Very well. Loki grasped Bucky's hair again and tugged him in close for a bruising kiss, acting on his desire to clamp his teeth down on Bucky's lip while Bucky's mechanical fingers clenched almost painfully around his arm in response. There was no finesse to it, but neither had any patience for such a thing, too busy scrabbling to strip off whatever clothes stood between them and their pleasure. Buttons scattered across the floor with a tiny patter as Bucky wrenched open Loki's shirt and within seconds Loki had worked Bucky's trousers down around his thighs.

He turned them and slammed Bucky back against the wall. Had it been anyone else Loki would have watched his strength, lest he injure them before he'd had his fill, though Bucky could take it. He let out a breathless laugh, his teeth whiter in contrast to his reddened lips, and Loki glanced down to see Bucky's length already stirring.

"Lube in the drawer," Bucky said.

"Turn around."

Bucky did so as Loki stepped backwards to retrieve the bottle, resting his forearms against the wall and spreading his legs as far as he was able. Loki licked his lips. The minty taste of Bucky's mouth was still on his tongue.

He snatched up the bottle with one hand and was at Bucky's back in one quick stride, his slicked fingers breeching Bucky without warning, and he smiled to himself at Bucky's grunt of surprise. Another followed when Loki quickly withdrew his fingers and pushed inside. Bucky wasn't prepared nearly enough, though his comfort was of little concern to Loki. And when he felt this good around Loki's cock, it was hardly an incentive for him to waste more time working Bucky open.

His eyes slipped shut as he buried himself deeper in Bucky's body, yet tempting as it was, Loki was in no mood to draw out the sensation. He just needed his release.

Without preamble he slammed forward and Bucky cursed in return. "Are you still worried about my stamina?" Loki said with a grin.

"Not so much," replied Bucky as he pushed back to meet each of Loki's hard thrusts. His muscles clenched, gripping Loki tight and leaving him groaning at the sensation, loud enough to mask the sound of skin on skin.

Loki's teeth clamped down on the scarred skin where Bucky's metal arm joined his body. It hadn't taken him long to discover the spot was particularly sensitive, and that knowledge had certainly been put to good use. Bucky let out a guttural moan, some combination of pain and pleasure, before the sound turned into a shaking breath as Loki ran his tongue along the mark he'd left. Loki kept showering the area with attention, delighting in the noises he roused from Bucky in response. His hips snapped faster, heart racing, his fingers tightening in Bucky's hair and drawing louder moans from Bucky. They were probably lucky the apartments neighbouring Bucky's were empty.

Bucky reached his climax with a shout, his body tensing around Loki's, and that was the last push Loki needed to meet his end as well. He pulled away, panting, and his grin widened as he took in the sight of Bucky; forehead resting against the wall as he caught his breath, the light just catching the beads of sweat trickling down his back, his arse and thighs a deep shade of pink.

"So you gonna let me get some sleep now?" Bucky said as he turned to face Loki. "Or aren't you done with me yet?"

Loki pursed his lips in consideration. "Well, now that you mention it..." he said, stepping forward to pin Bucky against the wall in another kiss.


	28. Role Playing [Winterfrost]

“All right, folks, I think we’re done here.”

Bucky dug out his earpiece as soon as Steve finished speaking. He hated these damn things. At what point in the last 70 years had making things smaller come to replace actual progress? Steve rounded the corner to join Bucky, a knowing smile on his face when Bucky looked up from scowling at the tiny device in his palm.

“Come on,” he said, patting a hand to Bucky’s shoulder. The same way Bucky used to steer Steve along once upon a time. “SHIELD’s guys can handle the rest of the clean-up. You fancy getting some pizza?”

“You know, I think I’m just gonna head home and get some sleep.”

Steve nodded, his smile faltering slightly, but only for a split-second before it was back in place. “Rain check, then.”

“Yeah. Night, Steve.”

Bucky turned from the action, SHIELD agents and the other Avengers loading their captured criminals into vans and surveying the damage from their skirmish, and made his way back towards Stark Tower. It was a cold night, though he was happy to walk. He barely felt the sting of cold wind on his cheeks.

The city still seemed to dwarf him as he travelled through quiet streets, mindful to avoid as many people as he could. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to it. Even Steve was still struggling to adjust to modern life, and he’d been living in the 21st century – or was aware of living in the 21st century, at least – longer than Bucky had.

Though maybe his memories of the Winter Soldier would help with acclimatising himself. He had technically lived through the last 70 years, after all. Or some of it, considering the time he’d spent in stasis over the decades. But the memories of his other life felt just as alien to him as his life now, and he didn’t particularly want to bring them back to the surface on the off chance he might remember having dealt with some of the new technologies and culture he found himself surrounded by.

A figure appeared beside him as he walked, too suddenly to have come up behind Bucky, and he slammed the body into the building beside them without pausing to think about it. He rolled his eyes when he saw Loki grinning back at him.

“The adrenaline is still pumping, I take it?” he said while Bucky let go of him. “Hardly surprising, after a fight like that.”

“You were watching? Why?”

Loki shrugged. “I was bored.”

“Glad I could serve as entertainment.” He picked up his pace once again and Loki fell into stride beside him. It was a good thing the street was deserted or else someone surely would have recognised Loki. He was hardly inconspicuous.

“That you did,” Loki said. “It was quite a performance. And here I thought the Winter Soldier was gone.”

“He is.” As much as Bucky could be rid of him, anyway. But he sure as hell wasn't going to mention that part to Loki.

Bucky didn’t need to look over at Loki to know he was smirking. “Well if that was not the Winter Soldier, I’m just dying to see what he could do.”

“Yeah? You ever hear the words ‘be careful what you wish for’?”

A soft chuckle sounded over the faint noise of traffic a few blocks away. “I am a god, Barnes; do you really think the Winter Soldier could pose a threat to me?”

Bucky sighed. Loki wasn't going to let this go any time soon. He might as well give him what he wanted – and who was to say he wouldn't enjoy it himself? He did often feel the urge to punch Loki in the face, and just because Loki wanted him to, that wouldn't make it much less satisfying. His metal arm flew out, though as it connected with Loki’s body the ground lurched beneath him and he found himself back in his apartment.

Loki took a step back while Bucky’s stomach settled down again, a grin stretching across his cheeks. “Now that’s more like it,” he said, and threw up an arm to block Bucky’s next attack.

Bucky launched forward with a flurry of kicks and punches. Some connected with Loki’s torso, yet it seemed for every blow he landed he earned one in return. Loki was a better fighter than Bucky had given him credit for.

“Come on, soldier,” Loki said, his smile still firmly in place, “is this the best you can do?”

“I’m just getting started.”

He acted on auto-pilot as he and Loki fought; slamming each other onto the floor and against kitchen counters, neither of them pulling any punches. Glass shattered and went skittering across the floor when Bucky sent Loki crashing on top of the coffee table, though Loki only laughed in response and blinked out of sight.

Before Bucky could take a breath his feet went out from under him and he hit the ground hard. “That’s cheating,” he panted, staring up at Loki standing over him.

“I don’t recall agreeing not to use magic,” Loki said while Bucky flipped himself back onto his feet.

“No magic.”

“If you insist.” His foot connected with Bucky’s stomach, but Bucky managed to dodge just enough to keep the impact from hurting too much, and while Loki was off-balance Bucky jumped on the chance to tackle him to the ground.

He’d half-expected Loki to go back on his word and vanish again, though it turned out he didn’t need to; he flipped the pair over effortlessly and as Loki pinned him to the floor Bucky found his own knife pressed to his throat.

“Disappointing,” Loki said, yet his words couldn’t hide the fact that he was ever so slightly breathless – or the lust in his eyes.

“Maybe I was taking it easy on you.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because you clearly have other things on your mind.”

Loki grinned, the cold steel disappearing from against Bucky’s neck a moment before Loki’s hand slid into the tiny space between their bodies to palm at Bucky’s crotch. “It would seem I’m not the only one,” he said as Bucky stirred in response.

“So it would seem.”

“What are we to do about this situation, then?”

“I have an idea,” Bucky said, and shoved Loki back with all his strength, straddling Loki as Loki’s own erection pressed against the back of his thigh.

“I thought the Winter Soldier would play fair.” Despite his pout, he seemed delighted by the fact Bucky hadn’t.

“The Winter Soldier got the job done; playing fair never came into consideration,” Bucky said. “Still unimpressed?”

“My assessment may have been premature.” His hand snaked up Bucky’s thigh while he spoke and he slowly unzipped Bucky’s pants. “Allow me to make it up to you.”

Still lying on Bucky’s floor, Loki pulled down Bucky’s pants and boxer shorts as best he could and started stroking Bucky in earnest. Well he could think of worse ways to wind down after a fight. He rocked his hips, fucking into Loki’s fist while simultaneously rubbing himself against Loki’s crotch, and when he leant forward to steal a kiss Loki rolled them back into their original position and worked on unlacing his own pants.

It wasn’t an easy task with one hand still occupied around Bucky’s cock, but Loki managed it with relative ease. Knowing him, he’d probably had plenty of practice. And as soon as his erection was free Bucky took it in hand, moving faster while Loki did the same, their ragged breathing and moans filling the otherwise quiet room.

Loki leant forward for a kiss as sloppy and rough as the rest of their movements. They thrust into each other’s hands without rhythm or coordination, mindlessly seeking out their own pleasure, until Bucky's orgasm tore through him, and Loki followed soon after.

“Was this why you found me?” Bucky said once Loki had climbed back up to his feet and straightened up his clothing matter-of-factly. Bucky was too tired to do the same. It had been a fairly strenuous few hours. “Or did you have something else on your mind when you tracked me down?”

“I was merely interested in seeing how your team would fare. I had no idea you would prove too tempting to resist.”

“But how did you know we were...” Bucky trailed off, pushing himself up on his elbows with a frown. “You planned it.”

“I may have planted the seeds of an idea in a select few minds,” Loki said innocently, before grinning down at Bucky. “Like I said, I was bored.”


	29. With Food [Frostiron]

In all Loki’s years, there were a great many things he had done in the bedroom – things few others would ever suspect could result in pleasure; things he wasn’t sure there was even a name for. This, however, was not one of them.

He lay spread-eagle on Tony’s bed, squirming uncomfortably as Tony poured cold, thick liquid in streaks up his chest. “Keep still,” Tony said and pressed his palm to one of the few unspoiled places on Loki’s body, “you’ll make this take longer.”

Loki rolled his eyes in response but he did as he was told. He didn’t much want to draw this out. It was a source of some pride that he could read Tony so easily, to the point where he understood him perhaps better than Tony even understood himself, yet this particular quirk of his Loki just hadn’t seen coming.

It wasn’t often Tony managed to surprise him.

Tony set the bottle in his hand aside and glanced back down at the other supplies littering the bed. A hint of a frown chased away the grin he’d been wearing. “I forgot something; hold on.” He scrambled off the bed, somehow succeeding in kicking Loki three times as he clambered over Loki’s legs, and quickly crossed back towards the bedroom door. “Don’t move.”

As if Loki could. The liquid on his chest had begun to grow sticky and any attempt at movement would most likely result in Loki getting even messier. And that wasn’t nearly as fun when it wasn’t caused by a fight or an energetic bout of intercourse.

He snatched up a plump strawberry from the bowl lying on the mattress beside him while he waited for Tony to return, its sweet juices overwhelming his taste buds when he took a bite.

“Hey, those are mine,” Tony said from the doorway. He held a can of whipped cream in his hand and Loki’s brow furrowed as he laid eyes on it. “What?”

“This is a very strange idea of yours.”

“Yeah and you have zero weird kinks yourself,” he scoffed while he returned to his spot straddling Loki’s thighs, his bare legs hot against Loki’s chilled skin. “Besides, I have 45 minutes before I have to leave for the airport; that’s time for either sex or food. So why not combine the two?”

His grin turned predatory – a look Loki rarely saw on Tony – and he lowered himself towards Loki’s stomach. Starting beside the dark hairs trailing from below Loki’s navel, Tony licked and sucked his way up Loki’s body.

Maybe Loki could see the appeal of this after all. A soft moan sounded deep in his throat, Tony’s mouth warming more than just his skin, and he arched his back in a silent prompt for Tony to continue. But instead of obliging, Tony stopped his ministrations and moved forward to claim Loki’s mouth, the taste of chocolate heavy on his tongue.

The smell of it hung in the air, even after Tony had pulled away from Loki’s lips and dragged one piece of fruit after another through the remaining sauce on Loki’s chest. “This is hardly a meal,” Loki said when Tony popped another chocolate-coated strawberry into his mouth.

“You want me to leave you here and go eat some proper food?” Tony said, the words somewhat garbled by his mouthful but Loki understood him easily enough. “That means no orgasms ‘til I get back next week.”

Loki neglected to mention that he could quite easily find release in Tony’s absence. “I never said that,” he said instead.

Tony grinned again and twisted to reach over for something else on the bed, and in his movement his other hand slowly brushed along Loki’s half-hard length. It was almost certainly a calculated move, though the spark of arousal it sent through Loki felt too good for him to bother drawing attention to Tony’s lack of subtlety. When he straightened it was with a jar of honey in his hand.

“Don’t you have a sweet tooth.”

“Tastes even better when I eat it off you.”

“Well I'm glad I prove an adequate substitute for a plate.”

“Oh, you’re more than adequate, sweetheart,” Tony chuckled. Once again his hand grazed Loki’s cock as he moved to grip the spoon poking from the top of the jar. “I'm tempted to eat every meal like this.”

Light caught the thick honey, making it almost glow as Tony slowly dribbled it onto Loki’s nipple. He dove down once he was satisfied he’d poured enough, his tongue darting out to catch the drop that trickled towards Loki’s side, before making a start on the rest of it. Loki’s moans slipped out more freely while Tony sucked on his nipple until long after he’d cleaned up every trace of honey, and Loki rubbed his now fully-erect cock against Tony’s thigh pressed between his legs.

“Stark,” he said, “get on with it.”

There was only so much teasing Loki could stand. Luckily it seemed Tony was happy to move on; he straightened and wrapped a hand around the base of Loki’s erection, his own fully hard above it – though his other hand closed around the whipped cream. For goodness’ sake; surely Tony didn’t have as much patience as this?

Loki opened his mouth to protest when Tony brought the nozzle to Loki’s length and squirted a long, thick stripe along the shaft of his cock. He arched an eyebrow in response. That wasn’t quite where he had expected the cream to end up.

“I hope you’re going to clean that up well,” he said and Tony winked at him.

“You know me; when am I ever anything but thorough?”

He swung his leg over Loki’s body so he was straddling his torso, his back facing Loki, and Loki groaned when Tony’s tongue connected with the base of his cock. The licks he showered upon Loki’s sensitive flesh were tantalising, though not nearly enough to offer any kind of relief from the desperation steadily building within Loki. All he really wanted was for Tony to close his mouth around him – and if he could give Loki’s cock a fraction of the treatment he’d offered his nipple, Loki would reach his climax in no time.

But instead Tony licked a tiny portion of Loki’s length at a time, savouring each morsel of cream he cleaned off Loki. “I highly doubt it tastes that good,” Loki said.

Tony twisted in place to shoot him a smirk. “Well maybe if we’ve got time you can find out for yourself.”

Actually, Loki had a better idea. He slid his hands along the backs of Tony’s thighs, reaching his ass by the time Tony’s tongue had flicked over the head of his cock, and as one hand massaged Tony’s firm cheek, Loki brought the other to his mouth. He sucked on his finger until he was satisfied he’d coated it fully and gently teased Tony’s hole.

Tony’s body tensed at the touch and he moaned around Loki’s length, sending vibrations all the way down the shaft as Loki’s heart rate jumped. That was it; he couldn't hold back any longer.

He thrust his hips, pushing himself further into Tony’s mouth while his finger pressed into Tony’s body and Tony’s moans grew louder. Loki couldn’t quite tell if he was moaning because it felt good or because he knew what it was doing to Loki – though he didn’t care as long as Tony didn’t stop.

They spurred each other on, each suck and flick of Tony’s tongue prompting Loki to move faster, which in turn encouraged Tony to lavish Loki with more attention, and the desperate moan around Loki’s cock when his finger massaged the sensitive spot inside Tony chased all conscious thought from his mind.

“Stark...” he gasped.

His head hit the pillows, eyes squeezed shut and hips moving of their own volition as he veered dangerously close to his climax. He landed a sharp slap on Tony’s ass with his free hand, then another, before Tony clenched around him and Loki grinned. His release splattered across Loki’s stomach while he let out a cry.

The air was unbearably cold around Loki’s abandoned erection after the warmth of Tony’s mouth. Not even Tony’s hot breath on him as he gasped to fill his lungs could ease the rapid change of temperature, but luckily Tony’s mouth returned to him before Loki could demand he continue, sucking on the head of Loki’s cock while his hand stroked him. It took mere seconds for the pleasure to overwhelm Loki and he spilled into Tony’s mouth.

He managed a quiet, contented hum as he absently slid his hands up and down Tony’s skin and Tony twisted to shoot him a grin, about as wonderfully dishevelled as Loki had ever seen him. He’d yet to grow tired of the look. “Jarvis,” Tony said as he wiped his stained lips, “do we have time to take a shower?”

“ _Perhaps a very short one, sir. Based on the city’s traffic reports, your journey to the airport will take ten minutes longer than my original estimate_.”

Tony pouted and climbed to his feet. “Care to take a very short shower with me?” he said, plucking the last remaining strawberry from the bowl as he pulled Loki into the bathroom.


	30. Whatever Pleases You [Winterfrostiron]

“Okay, now I’m all yours,” Tony said, sliding his phone into his pocket again as he strolled back into the main room of Loki’s home. Loki shot him a look in response; not quite a glare, but close enough. "Hey, would you rather I had to go back to the tower? Or have them track me down 'cause I didn't pick up the phone? Speaking from experience, nothing kills the mood quicker than half a dozen SHIELD agents bursting through the front door."

Loki was still scowling as Tony crossed the room to join him on the couch. Time for a different tactic, then. He straddled Loki’s lap, his lips hovering inches from Loki’s.

“I always make it up to you, though, don’t I?” he said.

“You’ll have to try exceptionally hard this time,” Loki replied. There was still the hint of a pout on his face, though it looked like it was a conscious effort on Loki's part to keep it there. “I do have better things to do with my time than wait while you field telephone calls.”

Tony grinned. "Yeah right."

He leant forward to seek out the sensitive spot just beneath Loki's jaw. Loki let out a tiny sigh when he found it, and as Tony moved down Loki's neck, Loki’s pulse quickened beneath his lips. Yeah, Loki was definitely going to forgive him. By the time Tony was through with him Loki wouldn’t even remember what he’d been sulking about. Loki’s fingers slid into Tony’s hair, and he pulled Tony in to catch his bottom lip between his teeth while Tony rocked his hips against Loki’s, slowly at first but gradually gaining intensity until they were both hard and moaning against each other’s skin.

Tony was so caught up in it he didn’t suspect something was wrong until Loki’s hips stilled and his mouth disappeared from the side of Tony’s neck. He pulled back to see Loki’s gaze trained on something across the room. Shit, SHIELD hadn’t decided to track him down anyway, had they? This would be a pretty damn incriminating position for them to find him in if they had. Nerves chewing at his stomach, Tony followed Loki’s gaze until his eyes landed on Bucky standing in front of the doors to Loki’s balcony.

What the hell was he doing here? He’d been trying to find where Loki laid low when he wasn’t causing trouble, but that had been months before; Tony would have thought he’d given up by now. If he told Steve about this Tony was screwed.

Tony was on his feet in an instant, backing away from the couch and tugging the hemline of his shirt down to cover his erection straining against the fabric of his pants. “This – uh – this isn’t what it looks like?” he said hopefully.

Bucky’s expression didn’t change. Great. Tony could deal with his aloofness at the best of times, though now it would sure be helpful to have some idea what was going on in Bucky’s head.

“Don’t worry,” Loki said, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he spread his legs even wider, to Tony’s horror. This was bad enough without Loki making it worse. “Barnes won’t tell.”

“Wait, so the two of you...” Loki glanced up at him. His eyes said it all. “Huh. Explains a lot.”

For a while now he’d suspected there was something amiss. The way Bucky would tense almost imperceptibly whenever Loki’s name cropped up hadn’t escaped Tony’s notice the way it seemed to have escaped everyone else’s, though he never would have guessed Loki had got his hooks into Bucky the same way he had with Tony. He’d always assumed there was just something about Loki that appealed to Bucky’s dark side. Maybe there still was, just in a much, much better way.

“Now,” Loki said, “what are we to do about this?”

Tony didn’t even need to look at him to know what he was thinking.

It could be fun, though. Bucky was a closed book, even more so than Loki could be at times, and Tony had often wondered what was lurking underneath that unnervingly calm surface. This would probably be the best chance he’d get to find out.

“You know I’m in,” he said.

“Come then, Barnes; what do you say?”

Bucky fought to suppress a smile as he considered. He was up for it; he knew it, Tony knew it, and judging by the sharklike grin spreading across Loki’s face, he knew Bucky was going to give in to temptation any minute as well.

“If you tell anyone about this...” he said to Tony.

“Please; who am I going to go bragging about this to?”

“Well now that’s settled,” Loki said, “shall we head to the bedroom?”

He stood and followed Bucky towards the bedroom door, but before he could cross the threshold Tony pulled him aside. “So, is there anyone else you’re sleeping with that I should know about?”

Loki chuckled, his fingers toying with the buttons of Tony’s shirt but not undoing any of them. “I assure you, Stark, the next time I take one of your friends to my bed you’ll be the first to know,” he said, and strolled into the bedroom to join Bucky.

Tony's eyes stayed on the pair kissing roughly as he stripped off his shirt and the tank top he wore beneath it. Ordinarily he'd have preferred to keep it on, especially since he was sleeping with someone new for the first time, but between Bucky's arm and Loki's existence in general, Tony's arc reactor hardly stood out as unusual. Besides, Bucky probably wouldn't even care about it, and whatever fascination Loki had had with it had ebbed away as they'd spent more time together. It was just a part of him now, as boring as any other.

Loki and Bucky finally broke apart and Loki glanced back at Tony, his lips parted and shining red. He reached out a hand for Tony to join them, tugging him closer the moment he was within reach and steering him to Bucky's mouth as he stepped back to enjoy the view himself.

Tony could still taste Loki on Bucky's lips. That only served to fuel his arousal. Not that he needed any help with that – Bucky was a good kisser; a little hesitant at first but as Tony kissed him with enthusiasm he responded in kind, even reaching down to rub Tony through his pants while his tongue slid into Tony's mouth. It was an unusual sensation, to feel the pressure of Bucky's hand but none of the warmth that should have accompanied it, though it still felt far too good for Tony to be unnerved by the situation. He rocked his hips against Bucky's hand for a moment until impatience got the better of him and he pulled back, hands fumbling to open Bucky's pants while Bucky tugged his T-shirt over his head.

Once he’d tossed it aside Tony's eyes immediately fell on Bucky's shoulder. Scar tissue ran the line between metal and skin and spidered out towards his chest, but Bucky's mouth was on Tony's again before he could get a closer look at it. He couldn't tell if that was a calculated move on Bucky’s part or not, though he didn't really care either way. This was marginally more fun than getting to finally study Bucky's arm would be.

Bucky's lips were joined by Loki's on Tony's neck, his bare chest pressing against Tony's back as his hand slid between Tony and Bucky's bodies to unzip Tony's pants. God, if he'd known about Loki and Bucky before, he would have insisted they do this much sooner. He'd had his share of threesomes in the past, but this, being sandwiched between two hot guys who no doubt both had stamina Tony could only dream of... this was guaranteed to be a night he'd remember.

He pushed Bucky down onto the edge of Loki's plush bed, stepping out of his pants as he moved forward while Bucky kicked his own from around his ankles, and with one last glance back at Loki watching them with rapt attention, Tony knelt between Bucky's spread legs and closed his mouth around Bucky's cock. Bucky let out a quiet gasp when Tony began to suck on the tip. It was possibly the most intense reaction to something Tony had ever witnessed from him. They were sure to beat that record tonight, though. Tony would see to it himself if he had to.

The room filled with the sound of Bucky's heavy breathing while Tony pulled off to slide his tongue down the length of Bucky's shaft, trying his best not to picture the look on Steve’s face if he knew what Tony was doing to his best friend. He wasn't managing it all that well so far. It was almost enough to send his erection hiding for cover.

But luckily Loki and Bucky were busy creating a tableau of their own to wipe the image from Tony's mind when he glanced up at them. Loki towered over them, one knee on the bed beside Bucky, his fingers trailing down Bucky's throat as Bucky stretched up to meet Loki's lips. His metal hand was wrapped around Loki's erection, and another surge of lust swept through Tony at the sight.

He sank down further on Bucky’s cock without taking his eyes off the pair above him and Bucky gave a moan of appreciation, his Adam’s apple bobbing invitingly beneath Loki’s fingers as he swallowed. If Tony’s mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied he’d have reached up to close his lips around Bucky's throat. He was evidently not the only one to think of it; Loki’s mouth trailed from Bucky’s jaw to his neck, leaving deep pink marks along the smooth skin, before he pushed Bucky flat back on the mattress and climbed over him, his legs framing Bucky’s sides.

And if Tony had thought the view was good before, it was nothing compared to what was coming.

He heard the snap of a bottle cap being popped open – and how Loki had somehow managed to retrieve the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer without Tony noticing was beyond him; the man moved like a cat – and in the next moment, metal fingers shining with lube were slipping between Loki’s cheeks and entering him as Tony’s cock gave an insistent throb in response. He reached down to give himself a much needed stroke while Loki let out a ragged gasp and pushed himself back against Bucky’s hand. Tony probably wouldn’t even be able to manage that level of composure in Loki’s position. He could only imagine what it felt like to have those thick fingers working him open.

“Stark,” Loki said, reaching behind him to drag his fingers through Tony’s hair until Tony pulled off Bucky’s cock and stood. He barely had time to catch his breath before Loki was pulling him down to claim his lips. He wasn’t about to complain, though. It was worth it.

Loki was grinning from ear to ear when they separated.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Tony said. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Loki had even planned this all out so they’d end up here. It would be the kind of Machiavellian brilliance he revelled in.

“Lie down,” was all Loki said in reply.

Tony obliged, settling back against the mass of pillows at the head of the bed while Loki climbed off Bucky and slithered towards him. Bucky tossed the bottle of lube over to him and Loki poured out a generous helping into his palm to coat Tony’s flagging erection far more thoroughly than was really necessary. He didn’t stop until Tony was aching hard and losing his struggle to keep from fucking into Loki’s fist.

It was a relief when Loki finally pulled his hand away, if Tony was honest. It had been days since he’d last seen Loki, and after the evening’s distractions, they’d wasted too much time on not fucking already. He was getting desperate – almost desperate enough to waste this opportunity by coming in Loki’s hand before the three of them even got started. And the last thing he wanted was to make that mistake.

“So how do you want to do this?” he said. He was panting already, his hands clammy as they brushed Loki’s thighs, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Loki answered by straddling Tony’s waist and sinking down onto his cock.

It was a good answer. Tony closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the pillows as he slid inch by inch into Loki’s body. He was more than used to the familiar contrast of warmth around his dick and the coolness of Loki’s thighs against his skin, but it was never a sensation he grew tired of. He wasn’t sure it was even possible to grow tired of Loki. He’d been around for so long there was always something new to discover.

Like the sound he made when the head of Bucky’s dick nudged against his hole and slowly pushed inside him; a low keen, hungry and satisfied all in one, that somehow Tony still managed to pay attention to over the sound of his own groan as Bucky’s hard length dragged against his own.

“Oh, God,” he choked out, hands fisting in the bedsheets as sweat beaded across his skin.

And the moment Bucky started to move, his cock rubbing against Tony’s inside the overwhelming tightness of Loki’s body...

His mouth fell open and Loki immediately leant forward to catch his bottom lip, hands cupping Tony’s cheeks and his erection brushing Tony’s stomach with every one of Bucky’s thrusts, Loki’s position letting Bucky and Tony sink deeper into him. He was grinning again when Tony opened his eyes to look at him, though the way his mouth hung open, the loose tendrils of hair clinging with sweat to cheeks more flushed than Tony had ever seen them, and the moans he couldn’t keep from falling all suggested he wasn’t quite as in control as he wanted to be.

So they’d finally found a way to make a god come undone. Tony would have to make a note of this one.

That was, if he was still capable of coherent thought after this was over. He was pushing his hips up as much as he was able in time with Bucky's movements, and each gasp and moan sounding above him only added to the lust building within him. His hand slid up Loki's chest once Loki straightened, feeling the muscles tensing and releasing under his palm while Loki threaded his fingers through Bucky's hair and they shared a fierce kiss. That seemed to be the only kind they were capable of.

No less rough was Bucky’s hand back on Loki’s cock, and the desperate moan that escaped Loki was enough to give Tony the last push he needed. The tension coiling deep in his belly built to its peak, and his body seized as he came inside Loki.

"Fuck," he breathed, collapsing back into the pillows, his heart thundering in his chest and body still riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm. Oh, they had to do this again.

A wink from Loki was the only sign he even registered Tony was still there while he and Bucky continued to fuck above him. Tony couldn’t say he had any objection, though. He folded an arm under his head to enjoy his vantage point, the other snaking down to replace Bucky’s hand on Loki’s dick while Bucky’s movements grew increasingly frenetic. He let out a choked gasp moments later, his eyes squeezing shut tight, and with a few jerked thrusts he was done as well.

He sank back down onto the mattress, his legs tangled with Tony's, and Tony grinned over at him while Loki rocked his hips into Tony’s fist. Bucky returned the smile with one of his own. The expression made it easier to imagine the man he'd once been; confident and carefree, the whole world at his feet. It wasn't quite as easy to imagine him ever getting up to something like this back then, though.

Loki’s hips snapped forward faster, his head thrown back and hands gripping Tony’s almost painfully, and with a shout his release splattered across Tony's chest. He grinned down at Tony, his usual composure quickly back in place as he slid a hand through his damp hair.

"I've often dreamed of having the two of you at once," he said.

"Well maybe if you behave yourself you’ll get to do it again sometime." Tony glanced at Bucky as he spoke. He didn't seem to have a problem with that.

“That’s quite the incentive.” Loki leant forward, his lips a hair’s breadth from Tony’s, before he spoke again. “Though somehow I doubt you’ll be able to resist even if I don’t behave myself.”

He got to his feet, sauntering into the bathroom as if he’d done nothing more strenuous than some light jogging and leaving Tony and Bucky exhausted lumps sprawled across his bed.

“He’s right, isn’t he?” Tony said. He wasn’t sure why he was asking. He already knew the answer.

“Yeah.”


End file.
